Trials of Past & Present
by Foreveralways101
Summary: Sokka could not be more content with his life. He's a respected councilman and is living with Toph, the woman he loves, and Lin, the girl he's raising as his own. He starts thinking of making more serious commitments to his girls. However, when a face from his past reappears, a secret will be revealed that will turn Sokka's world upside down and challenge where his loyalties are.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fic ever. I've been reading fanfiction for a while now and decided to get into actually writing stories. I've recently gotten back into the Avatar fandom and like everyone else, I want to explore what happened to our favorite gang during the 70 years between ATLA and LOK. I'm shipping Tokka pretty hardcore lately, and while a lot of people say they couldn't become canon because of Tenzin and Lin dating, my headcanon is Toph and Sokka got together after Lin was fathered by someone else. I firmly believe this could be canon. I love the idea of step daddy Sokka!**

**bryke don't let us down! **

**Anyways, here you go! Reviews are greatly appreciated and any criticism to improve is welcomed. No flames though! Please be kind this is my first.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra and these amazing characters are not mine, they belong to the awesome duo that is Bryke and to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The midday sun was high and radiating in the skies of Republic City. There wasn't a cloud in sight and a refreshing summer breeze was blowing through the buzzing city.

In the conference room of Republic City Hall, Councilman Sokka was sitting in a painfully long and boring council meeting. It was the monthly meeting where the members got together to discuss the progress of trade and economics within the city and the United Republic as a whole. As more and more people had been coming lately to settle down within the Republic, the infant nation's economy was flourishing and the city growing by the day.

_Why do we have to sit here and talk about this when over an hour ago it was said everything was fine_? thought the bored councilman._ I just want to go meet Aang for lunch and see if I'll have time to visit Toph at headquarters._

While Sokka and Toph did their best to make time for each other during the day, their schedules were just too demanding. He was always busy with the council, be it with inaugurations of new facilities within the city, political debates, making and voting on new laws, helping in the courts, or sitting in long meetings such as this. Not to mention he would help Aang oversee issues worldwide and was teaching his own students the ways of the sword. Master Piandao would be proud.

And Toph's schedule was even more hectic sometimes. She had the precinct to run, kept her metalbending squad in line, worked all over the city on criminal activity, helped protect the council, and still taught at her academy. And at night with the little time they did manage to spend together, they had Lin to think about.

Sokka smiled as he thought of his little girl. She was not his biological daughter, but she was his. He was there the day Toph went into labor, he held the baby when she came into the world. Although he and Toph had not yet gotten together at that time, he was always there for her. Toph's coward of an ex-husband had left her at seven months pregnant.

"And so with the growing number of Earth Kingdom citizens migrating to the Republic, primarily earthbenders, it would be wise to have more mine jobs open to-" Sokka zoned out as he heard Councilman Shang rant on and on about jobs for Earth Kingdom immigrants. While Shang was a kind and levelheaded man, he focused almost solely on improving things for others of his nation. That was why Sokka always grew tired of his same old speeches.

Sighing quietly, the bored Swords master looked out the window, daydreaming.

_I wonder what Toph's up to. Probably yelling at her squad that they're a bunch of slow lily livers after showing up late at a crime scene again. Ha! I wish I could see that again_.

Playing absentmindedly with a pencil on his desk, Sokka's mind drifted to what it often did when he wanted to entertain himself: the Police Chief. Her silky black hair, her perfect porcelain skin, her milky green eyes that show him so much about her, her rocking ass body...

He smiled at the thought of his beloved's body. Years of intense training and police work kept Toph in top shape.

_Mm, the way she bent her armor off last week when we were home, alone._ He began to reminisce. Sweet_ Tui, I loved the way she pinned me to the wall. How her strong legs wrapped around me, my hands clutching her amazing ass, how she moaned when I bit down on her-_

"-do you think, Councilman Sokka?"

The tribesman was suddenly snapped out of his pleasurable remembrance and rushed back to reality. "Huh?"

The entire council was starring at him and Shang cleared his throat, repeating, "I said do you believe it would be a good idea to set up more living quarters for miners on the outskirts of the city? Due to the many Earth Nation people coming in."

Sokka drank a bit of water from the glass next to him and put on his serious council face, "Yes, of course. If so many are coming in, they will need where to live and raise their families. If we do this, more earthbenders and their families will come, knowing there is work and living quarters available. As families grow, and more young men and women come of age to work, so will the rate of mining and production in the area. That will allow more shipments of precious metals and other goods into the city as well, opening new jobs to the hundreds entering the city looking for work. With the economic stability Republic City is currently enjoying, our budget can take the strain for this project. The benefit outweighs the costs."

The other members blinked at the well thought out strategy of the Water Tribe Councilman's explanation. They all expressed their praise and approval to the idea.

"Very well put as usual, Sir," smiled Shang. "Now I believe that would conclude our monthly economics and labor meeting. What say you, Councilman Sokka?"

Sokka stood up from his seat, being the lead chairman of the council and one of its founders, always adjourning meetings.

He spoke in a strong, commanding voice, "Yes, thank you all for attending this meeting, it is essential to keep a close look on the economic growth of the Republic." He quickly glanced at the clock on the wall. "That concludes this conference. You are all dismissed. Good afternoon, gentlemen."

As the other members left the room, Sokka breathed out in relief he was able to save himself from looking unprofessional. His political rivals were constantly breathing down his neck to mess up and would have a field day with something as insignificant as his lack of attention during a routine meeting.

Grabbing his things, Sokka headed out of City Hall. He made his way onto the busy street, heading to the Court House to meet Aang for lunch.

He and the Avatar had not seen much of each other for the last month, due to Aang traveling so much to Ba Sing Se for meetings with the Earth King. They needed to discuss the recent events of the city and simply catch up as the friends and brothers they were.

As he walked down the street, several people smiled at him or bowed respectfully, which he responded to with a smile and a nod. Being a war hero, the current greatest swordsman alive since Sifu Piandao's passing, and the lead councilman who set up the Republic's court system, it was difficult not to be noticed and admired.

Aang was waiting for Sokka outside the Dragons Court House.

The avatar had grown and changed significantly in the 30 years Sokka had known him. He was as tall as the tribesman, had a very defined, strong jaw with a dark beard, a well muscled body and large, powerful hands that only looked more intimidating with his arrowed tattoos. He also wore heavy robes of orange and yellow, the colors of his element. So much of him had changed physically, yet he was still the kind and wise monk he'd always been.

As soon as Aang saw his brother-in-law, his stormy gray eyes lit up happily.

_He still has a little kid look whenever he hasn't seen someone for a while. Some things never change_, thought the warrior.

Sokka walked up the steps to greet his friend, holding out his arm, for a traditional Water Tribe greeting between men. Aang smirked and clasped his brother-in-law's arm with his own firmly. Sokka gave him a small smile of greeting. Once Sokka dropped his arm, however, the Airbender engulfed him in a firm hug.

"Ugh!" Sokka had remembered as well how strong his sister's husband was. His hug was crushing the Councilman's torso, and that was saying a lot considering he was used to Toph's bruising love punches.

He put his arms around the Avatar and awkwardly patted him on the back.

Aang finally let go and smiled at Sokka. "It's great to see you, Sokka. It's been a while. You look well."

"Yeah, you too, buddy. How was the trip?"

Aang shrugged. "You know, the norm. Appa is getting older, so I had to slow down a bit on the way back. It was a crazy month of meetings with King Kuei. We were stopping a lot of organized crime. Especially that group of bandits that were terrorizing Ba Sing Se. But with General Wei's help, we caught them before anymore damage could be done."

The warrior nodded in approval, "Well that's good. Now they won't keep robbing from the national banks and trying to hold noblewomen hostage for ransom. Good job as always, Mighty Avatar Aang."

Aang chuckled. "I just got back this morning. I would've stayed home, but Katara is at the Cultural Center giving healing lessons and the kids are at school. I figured we could catch up. Come on, I'm buying."

The two men made their way to the restaurant down the street. Huang's was considered the best noodle joint in the city.

They sat down and a waitress came over. A young girl of about 18 years of age with light skin, deep, amber eyes, and raven hair. She was wearing a red outfit and an apron. Sokka assumed she was from the Fire Nation.

"Good afternoon, my name is Ming, I'll be your server this- OH TUI AND LA! You, you're the Avatar! And you, you're Councilman Sokka!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Both men looked at each other, then back at her and nodded.

"Oh, it's an honor, Avatar, Councilman. Here are your menus. Please call me over if you need anything." She squealed and ran off to the kitchen.

"Fangirls," laughed Sokka.

"It's flattering, but annoying at times," agreed Aang.

They each decided to order Huang's famous noodles, only Sokka ordered a side order of seal beef jerky and Aang a side order of salad. They both also ordered some green tea.

While waiting for their meals, Aang spoke up, "So how's it going with the council? And things with Toph?"

Sokka sighed. "The council is as boring as ever. I enjoy the city's prosperity, but we have pointless meetings like today's about the economic state and of immigration. Same old things. And Toph's been busy tracking down a new member of the Triad, so far not much has come up. Lin is doing well in school. We've all just been busy."

"We'll at least things are a little calm for once in our hectic lives, even if we're busy. I just want to spend time with my kids when they get home today. And then I just want to kiss my wife and spend time with her, I've missed her-"

Sokka put up his arms up in an exaggerated manner, "Whoa! Whoa! I do NOT need details of what you do to my baby sister in your bedroom. I don't need oogies right before I eat."

Aang groaned. "Sokka, you've been doing that for years. For La's sake, I've been married to your sister for twenty years, we have three children. You walked her down the aisle at our wedding. Grow up with that."

The Water Tribe native crossed his arms defiantly and said, "Doesn't matter how old you guys are, she'll always be my little sister. Sorry Aang, you're like my brother, but it still gives me oogies. I still have trouble sometimes coming to terms you have three kids, I mean you guys were always all over each other, always-"

"Okay no need to make a scene!" Interrupted a very flustered Avatar. "Besides, I still find it hard to believe you ended up with Toph. She's like my sister, and imaging you two, well, is still hard to comprehend."

Just as Sokka was about to counter, Ming came and placed their meals down in front of them, giggling nervously. Ang resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead gave her an appreciative smile. The warrior across from him huffed at Aang's last comment and picked up his chop sticks, beginning to devour his noodles. That painful meeting had worked up quite an appetite. Aang, who normally ate gracefully, ate just as feverishly, no doubt starving from his long voyage.

After calming his ravenous hunger, Aang sipped some of his tea. "But all jokes and oogies aside, I'm glad things with Toph are well. You know you happiness is important to Katara, and to me," he commented lightly.

Sokka swallowed his noodles. "Thanks, Buddy. It's hard to make time for each other, but we manage. I'm not the emotional type usually, that's Katara's department." his eyes softened slightly. "But I love her. Toph makes me happy."

"That's obvious," stated the Air Nomad. "You've been together for ten years. I'm glad you found someone to keep you company and make you happy. I'm glad you and her found love in each other. I know how hard it was for you after things ended with Suki."

A flash of hurt and nostalgia passed momentarily through Sokka's blue eyes. He and Suki had loved each other a great deal and were together for fifteen years, since the war's end. However, after several years together, things turned bitter for their marriage. She one day left for Kyoshi Island after the divorce and Sokka hadn't heard from her since. He was heart broken for a long time. But some years later, after moving on, he had come to realize his true feelings for Toph. She healed his heart and taught him to love in a new way.

The blue eyed warrior tried to not dwell on the past. Despite being deeply in love with Toph, the thought of how his marriage ended still made his chest ache. That was a difficult time for him, their family, and Republic City.

A comforting hand on his shoulder made Sokka come back to the present. He lifted his gaze and met the kind, gentle eyes of the Avatar.

"I'm sorry, Sokka. I wasn't trying to conjure up painful memories for you. I was just saying I'm happy you found someone to love again," he whispered softly, giving Sokka's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"It's fine, Aang. What happened then is still hard to remember, but I'm past it. My love just died after our marriage ended. There just wasn't anything left to salvage. But now the way I love Toph is stronger than anything. Maybe because I'm more mature, or because I know loss all too well. But I love her with every fiber in my being, and I will never let her go. Not again," offered the Councilman with a sad smile.

"That's the spirit. So, have you thought of doing what you told me about before I left for Ba Sing Se?" he asked with great curiosity.

A large smile broke out across Sokka's face, illuminating the blue of his eyes. "I've thought long and hard about it. We've both been hurt badly in the past, so that's why we hadn't really talked about it, it was like a silent agreement we had. But I think we're ready. I think I'm finally ready for that. I'm working up to talking to her about it."

Aang simply smiled. "Do whatever feels right. Your heart knows what it wants. Now let's finish up, after this I need to go pick up the kids and while you and Toph finish work I can take Lin, too."

"That'd be helpful, thanks," said Sokka as he finished devouring his noodles and began eating his seal jerky. Aang simply chuckled at his friend's antics and enjoyed more of his now cold tea.

After paying for their meal and leaving Ming a generous tip, the duo headed out to the city once more.

"I should be going, the kids will be out of class soon. If anything important comes up, keep me informed," said Aang.

"You got it. Tell Lin I'll pick her up in a few hours." Sokka waved to his friend and made his way back to City Hall.

* * *

At police headquarters, Chief Beifong was having a stressful day with her squad. Not only had those lily livers been late to the scene of a robbery, again, but they had the nerve to ask for the afternoon off! She was furious beyond words. Her metalbending squad was the most powerful force in the Republic of Nations, and they acted as of it were a common occupation. Not to mention Toph had been stuck in the Wa Shi Tong District all morning looking over evidence. That new member of the Triad seemed to be pulling heists and robberies as a sort of test of his skills. Some believe as a sort of initiation to enter the gang.

_Well he's giving me one hell of a headache_, thought the weary Chief as she attempted to calm her pounding head by rubbing her temple.

_ Better check out my informant's progress this week_. The bendesks sighed heavily._ It's getting late, might as well have a cold lunch_.

A small smile formed on her lips at the thought of her lover.

As she grabbed the left over hog-monkey stir fry Sokka has made the night before and began to savor her late lunch, Toph did what she rarely did on the job but enjoyed nonetheless: daydreaming about her Snoozles.

_Meathead better be home on time tonight,_ she thought as she slowly chewed her food._ I need him to help Lin with that important assignment. He is the one who taught her to read. And he cooks pretty good. I never imagined we'd one day end up together. But fate's fate I guess. I'm happy Lin loves him as much as I do. He's definitely the father she needs. Not that spinless scumbag, Moo Chee. _

Just thinking of her ex left a bad taste in Toph's mouth. She swallowed hard and tried to remedy the taste by taking a swig of leechee juice.

_He wouldn't have been a good Dad now I look back. All he ever cared about was earthbending and being the best. Yeah, not if I'm the one who taught him to bend metal in the first place. Good riddance anyway. Sokka actually loves us. He helps out, takes care of her, massages my back when I've had a hard day._

As the Beifong finished her lunch, she leaned back putting her feet up on the desk and thought of last week with a wide grin etched on her face. _Mm. We haven't had such a satisfying moment like that in a while. I need to get Sokka to ditch the council for at least one afternoon. The way he moaned when I grinded my hips into his, the hot kisses he trailed down my neck, the way his hands moved down my-_

"CHIEF!"

Toph nearly fell out of her chair as she heard her second in command's screams from outside. She stood up a bit flushed but quickly hardened her demeanor and opened her door.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" she asked, trying to keep the edge out of her voice.

Her lieutenant, Ton Li, was a tall and well built earthbender. He had light brown hair, green eyes, broad, strong shoulders and a long, thick beard. He wore a metal uniform, like the Chief's, but one of a less heavy material. Ton Lii was one her her first recruits for the Metalbending squad. He'd served in the Earth Army and proved to be a valuable asset to the police force. He was obedient, hard working, and above all loyal to his authority figures. Toph had promoted him to her second in command, knowing he'd rightfully earned the position.

Ton Li stood panting at the door, trying to recover before speaking. He stood up straight and gave his superior a proper salut. "Chief Beifong, I apologize for the interruption. However this is urgent, Ma'am."

The blind woman crossed her arms over her chest. "Then voice it, Lieutenant," she demanded.

The Lieutenant hesitated a bit. Despite being twice Toph's size, he found the Chief extremely intimidating.

He knew of her past as a war hero, the inventor of metalbending at the tender age of 13, and a founding member of the city itself. He held nothing but admiration and a healthy respect for his commander.

"Chief, the new Triad has been spotted again at the docks. Apparently a masked crook was trying to steal a Fire Nation ship's import. The ship was carrying metals, jewelry and other valuables. He was unsuccessful when one of the guards saw him and he fled. He was last detected running towards the slumps of the city."

The Chief of Police grew more serious with each of Ton Li's words. "Okay. Get Chen and Lee down to the docks to take statements from the crew and any witnesses. Set patrols up around the areas the Triads are usually located. You and I will go look for this wannabe Triad. Lets move!"

The chief angrily marched out of the office in a quickening pace, Ton Li following close behind.

The slumps were considered the worst area of the city. This was where the underworld of Republic City operated. Crooks and killers alike lived in this dark corner. The pour citizens of the city had to hide the best they could and avoid the criminals

Chief Beifong and Lieutenant Ton Li arrived roughly 20 minutes later.

A group of civilians were around in a group.

Toph walked up to them. "I'm Chief Beifong of the Metalbending Police Squad. This is Lieutenant Ton Li. We heard that a masked crook was spotted around here. Tall, wearing dark clothes and a red mask. Where is he?"

The group was silent for a moment before an old woman stepped forward.

"Chief Beifong, it's an honor to meet you. I've heard so much about you. My name is Kai La. My grandson was in the market when he was knocked over by a mysterious man in that same outfit you described. He knocked my grandson unconscious and took all of his money. Someone took him to the clinic. Last he told me he saw that thief running. He could not remember in which direction."

Although she was internally seething with anger that the Triad escaped, she kept a cool outward demeanor. This kind old woman didn't deserve to be lashed out at.

The metalbender respectfully bowed to the old woman and replied, "Thank you. I hope your grandson will be alright. If you see anything else, or if he remembers, please call our headquarters at once."

With that the chief and lieutenant headed to the docks to see what other statements they could rack up. Unfortunately, the docks had fruitless results as well. The guard who has caught the crook stealing on the ship saw him running in the direction of the market closest to the slumps, where the old woman said her grandson was robbed and knocked out.

Toph huffed in frustration as they kept following insufficient clues all over the east side of Republic City. Finally after hours of searching, the squad returned to the precinct. Toph gathered her things to go home, wanting to forget her anger and frustration.

"I'll get you soon enough, you bastard," murmured the chief quietly as she walked out of headquarters. "It's only a matter of time. You'll come out of hiding sooner or later to keep stealing. Then you're mine."

She breathed out and tried to relax her racing thoughts. Tomorrow was another day. Right now she simply wanted to go home, greet her daughter, kiss Snoozles and relax for the night.

* * *

When all his paperwork was finally finished, with a yawn and a stretch, Sokka packed up his stuff and locked his office to go pick up Lin and go home.

He took a satomobile cab to the docks where the boat would take him to Air Temple Island. He stood on deck freezing in the ocean breeze.

_They just had to live on a damn island_, thought the Councilman bitterly. _But damn I've gotten so soft living up here. I need to spend a few weeks down South soon, I need to rebuild my stamina for the cold. And Dad could always use some help running the tribe._

After a thirty minute ride they finally docked on the famous island that was home to the Avatar and his family.

Once he arrived at the door of the temple, Katara opened the door to greet him. She was still wearing her light blue training clothes that Aang had bought her when he had been at the Northern Water Tribe a year prior. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she looked very tired. Sokka assumed she had just gotten home from teaching her classes.

Katara came forward and affectionately embraced her brother. "Good to have you around here Sokka!"

Performing the same gesture he had earlier with the waterbender's husband, Sokka felt awkward as he hugged back. However this being his baby sister who he'd always have a soft spot for, he held her tightly and was secretly enjoying the sibling love.

Once she released him, Sokka offered her a small smile and replied, "Hey sis. Is Lin here?"

Katara lead him inside and into the living room where Tenzin and Lin were doing homework together. Sokka smiled at the adorable sight.

"I'm guessing you're tired so we'll see you on Saturday for the reunion. Aang's off helping the Acolytes brush Appa down, Kya is at a friend's house studying and Bumi fell asleep as soon as he got home. Tenzin and Lin have been doing their schoolwork all afternoon. They already had dinner."

"Sokka gave her arm an affectionate squeeze. "Thanks for looking after her, baby sister. It's hard on Toph and me to watch her while we have work."

"Anytime, Sokka we love Lin like our own. Oh and sometime this week we will have a conversation about that oogies comment you made to Aang today."

She shot him a warning look then walked into the kitchen.

Sokka cringed at the thought of the pending lecture he was sure to receive from his sister.

Lin looked up from her work and smiled instantly when she saw her father figure. She got up and ran to embrace him around the waist. "Sokka!"

Sokka smiled and hugged the energetic 11-year-old back. Unlike with Aang and even sometimes his sister, the warrior felt nothing uncomfortable when hugging his little girl. He loved her more than anything. She was definitely his weakness.

He kissed the top of the little earthbender's head. "Hey Linny. Sorry I'm a little late, had to finish some work at the office. You ready to go? Your mom should be home by now."

Lin nodded as she moved to collect her things and hug Tenzin goodbye. As she went to say goodbye to Katara, Tenzin came over and awkwardly hugged his uncle. "Good evening, Uncle Sokka. Are you well?"

Tenzin was very serious for a 12-year-old. He was very close to mastering airbending, which is the reason he kept his head almost completely shaved for when he would finally receive his tattoos. The fact that his son was so close to going through the legendary tattoo ceremony no Airbender had undergone in over a century always had Aang beaming with pride.

Tenzin always dressed in orange and yellow, a similar outfit Aang wore at his age. The boy had light tan skin, Katara's round face, but everything else was due to Aang's genes. The same nose, the same stormy gray eyes, the same cheek bones and chin. The junior airbender was growing up to be the spitting image of his father. His serious and responsible personality was more like his mother's.

Chief Hakoda's son smiled gently and rubbed his nephew's almost completely bald head. Only a little fuzz was left while he completed his training.

"I'm good, Tenzin. Thanks for helping Lin finish her schoolwork and keeping her company. She's lucky to have such a great friend."

Tenzin blushed, but grinned up at his uncle. Just then Lin walked in and gave Tenzin one last hug. "Thanks for the help, Airhead. See you tomorrow!"

With that, Sokka grabbed his daughter's school bag and they headed out of the temple to the docks.

As the boat silently rocked in the calm waters of the bay, Sokka looked up at the full moon. _Even after all these years, you still manage to take my breath away with your beauty, Yue_. he thought sadly.

He was so wrapped up in his bittersweet thoughts of the Northern Princess that he didn't notice they had docked again until Lin pulled on his arm.

"Come on Sokka! We're going home."

Sokka mentally shook his head to clear his mind. "Sorry Lin. Just caught up in my thoughts. Let's go." He grabbed the little Beifong's hand and they walked the rest of the way home.

As they walked silently, Sokka couldn't help but smile down at his child. She was growing up to be a beautiful young lady. Her raven black hair, like her mom's, was put up in a bun today. Her forest green eyes were a bit like Toph's. Sokka wondered if Toph's would be that color if she could see.

Lin's light skin was also from her mother. Her facial structure and nose were traits she shared with her sire, Moo Chee. Everything else was from her mother and her grandmother, Poppy.

_That's all Moo Chee is_, thought the councilman with a deep frown. _Her sire. He may have sired her, but he is not her father. He stopped deserving that title the day he walked out on them._

They came to the door of their large and comfortable apartment. The pair entered and Sokka settled Lin's bag down.

"It's about time you two got home!"

Lin ran to embrace her mother, who was standing in the hallway. Toph had sensed them from a mile away with her seismic sense.

Sokka smiled as the mother and daughter laughed as they hugged and the girl told her mother something about school. Their laugh was identical.

The Chief of Police was wearing only her minty green nightgown, obviously having bent off her uniform a while ago. Her long raven hair was damp and out of its traditional bun. It was evident Toph had just gotten out of the shower.

Toph kissed her little girl's head and said, "Well if you already had dinner and Twinkle Toes Junior helped you finish that assignment, why don't you go take a shower and get ready for bed? It's getting late."

"Okay Mom." With that the girl walked to her room, leaving the earthbender and the swordsman alone.

Toph turned around and smirked. "Come give me some love, Snoozles."

Sokka grinned and immediately went to take his love into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her waist. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her feverishly, having desired to do this all day.

Toph giggled, something she only ever did around him, and closed her eyes (although unnecessary), kissing him back. She grabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss. As their lips moved against each other's, the kiss grew more passionate and they both felt all the stress from their work day fade away.

Toph bit down on his bottom lip and he groaned, kissing her harder. They finally broke apart to catch their breaths.

Toph laughed as she panted, "Damn, Snoozles. Where'd the sudden passion come from?"

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "I was thinking about you today and I missed you."

"Well I should have you miss me more often." With that she pulled him in for another kiss. This one wasn't needy and passionate like the first; it was soft and sweet. Their lips moved gently, savoring the taste and the feeling.

Sokka broke the kiss and asked, "Are you hungry?"

Toph nodded.

They ate a light dinner of rice and sea komquats, which Toph had strangely begun to like. She told him about the escapee and he told her about the new project the council had voted on.

At about 9:30 a tired Lin came to the kitchen to bid her parents good night. She hugged her mother.

"Sleep well, my little badgermole. Love you," she told her daughter. Lin answered wholeheartedly with a smile.

The girl moved to Sokka and engulfed him in a tight hug as well. He wrapped his large arms around the girl.

"Night, Linny. I love you, kiddo."

The young Beifong nuzzled her head into his neck and softly replied, "I love you, too." She them walked sleepily to her room.

The two adults stayed in the kitchen talking and drinking tea for about another half and hour until they thought Lin was asleep. Sokka opened her door and saw her fast asleep. He pulled the covers over her form and kissed her softly on the cheek.

He walked into his and Toph's bedroom, where he found her already in bed, bending the space armband he'd given her all those years ago before the war ended. She was making random figures and shapes with it.

He quickly stripped down to his underwear and pulled on his pajama pants, deciding to sleep without a shirt, as he often did. He then switched off the light and settled in the bed beside her.

She stopped her playful bending and with a swish of her hand moved the armband to rest softly on the nightstand.

Sokka wrapped his arms around her and faced her to him to kiss her lips softly. She cupped his cheek with her right hand while the left entangled into his hair and undid his warrior's wolf tail, releasing his wild brown hair.

Sokka's left hand came to her thigh, stroking the sensetive skin in the area. As he stroked higher up, Toph let out a little moan into their kiss. The councilman smirked against her lips and rolled onto her, angling his head and began planting small, hot, open mouthed kissed on her jaw and working his way down her neck. Toph responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and entangled her hands into his wild hair.

The warrior bit down softly on a spot on her neck, what he called her "sweet spot." Toph groaned at the feeling and roughly grabbed his head, crashing her lips against his once more.

After a while of kissing greedily and stroking each other, Toph broke the kiss reluctantly and said, "As much as I want you right now Snoozles, and I really do, I need some sleep. Tomorrow I'm off to catch that Triad and talk to my informant. And you have court all day, then have to give your world famous sword lessons. We need some rest."

Sokka groaned into her neck, but eventually nodded and kissed her cheek, settling back on the left side of their bed. "Night Toph," he murmured against the pillows.

The woman in question snuggled into his bare chest and wrapped her arms around him.

Sokka reciprocated by wrapping an arm around her and stroked her upper arm with his thumb.

While Toph never really showed any softness in her usual daily life, she loved to snuggle up to him at night. It was her safe haven, where she could feel comforted and loved.

She kissed his chest and sleepily replied, "Sleep well, Captain Boomerang. You're making breakfast tomorrow."

Sokka smirked. "Like hell I am, Chief. It's your turn."

Toph punched his chest playfully (playful for her being very hard) and closed her eyes, feeling sleep begin to claim her.

Sokka rubbed his chest, now more used to her punches. He looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms and thought of how wonderful his life was.

The tribesman closed his eyes and drifted into a deep, comfortable sleep.

Tomorrow would be a new day of challenges.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for the first chapter! What'd you guys think? It's my first story so I hope it wasn't too bad. Criticism is always welcome! **

**I've been reading fics like this on older Tokka for a while and rewatched the Yakone trial of LOK so I think I at least did a decent job. Hope I got their characterization right.**

**This was more of a beginning filler chapter to more or less explaining the time in their lives, what they do and what some of their past was like.**

**Next chapter I plan to start going into faces exert mentioned in the summary sat least start it.**

**pleaseleave some reviews guys even if just tips to ok prove I have a good plan for this story but want to know people actually want to read it if not well we'll see!**

**Review please!**

**Thanks for reading guys! Until next time.**

**~Foreveralways**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Back with chapter 2 trying to pick up the pace a bit in the next few chapters to the plot of the story as stated in the summary. To the people who reviewed and liked my first chapter much appreciated! I'll be trying to update at least weekly, as I did this time, unless I have a lot to do. I'm in in the middle of college apps so I need to be going on those. Ugh college work. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Guys please take a moment to review if you can, it helps motivate me to know people do want to read this! I'm writing for myself because I love the Avatarverse it's a lot of fun but I also want to share with others who share my love for Avatar.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra and these amazing characters are not mine, they belong to the awesome duo that is Bryke and to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Early morning sunlight poured in through small cracks in the blinds of the window. Sokka slowly opened his eyes, groaning and looking at the alarm clock next to him.

_6:00. Time to get up,_ thought the tribesman bitterly.

After attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes, he looked to his side and smiled at the sight. Toph was still fast asleep, one hand on his chest and her head laying comfortably on his right shoulder.

_What I wouldn't give to wake up like this every morning for the rest of my life,_ he stated in his mind. _Well, technically I do. But in a more meaningful way. It's time to give her the full commitment she deserves. Lin, too. _

"Mmm."

Sokka glanced down at the woman stirring out of slumber. He watched amusingly as Toph stretched beside him and wrapped her arms around his chiseled chest, laying her head down on it. She opened her eyes and directed her sightless gaze straight into his. The earthbender had a natural talent it seemed, in directing her eyes to those of others without even knowing. Her milky gaze could pierce his very soul.

"Good morning, pretty lady," he whispered softly with a chaste kiss to her nose.

She gave him a small smile as reply.

They rested there comfortably in each other's arms for another several minutes, neither wanting to rise from this blissful position. Toph gingerly placed her finger against the stone headboard of the bed, sending out a small wave of bending to sense where her daughter was. Once she sensed the youngest Beifong still in bed, the older Beifong sighed deeply as she snuggled further into her lover's warm torso. The councilman rubbed up and down her spine soothingly.

They enjoyed these quiet moments together in the morning, just laying in a peaceful silence while they waited for Lin to wake up.

"Toph?" he whisped nervously.

"Hmmm?" she purred contently.

"We've been together for a long time now. Are you, happy with me?"

The Police Chief suddenly raised her head and rested her chin on his chest.

"What kind of question is that, Snoozles? Like you said, we've been together for a long time. Of course I'm happy with you. So is Lin."

"Just asking. You make me happy, and you mean the world to me. And I adore Lin," he told her in a hushed tone as he rubbed her arm. He tried to calm his racing heart, yet knew it was useless in the master earthbender's presence. Especially since she was laying directly on him.

"Sokka your heart is beating a mile a minute. What's wrong?"

"I just want to make sure you know what you both mean to me," was his nervous reply.

Toph raised an eyebrow but her normal rough exterior softened. She would only do this with her little badgermole and this man she loved.

She brought her right hand up to cup his cheek. "Meathead. You were there for me during childbirth. You stepped in as the support and comfort I needed. Because of you, Lin has never had to know what it's like to lack a father's love. I know you love us. What brought this on?"

Sokka could feel his heart swelling with several different emotions at once. Love for this woman, pride in knowing he'd helped so much, and pure joy at her words. Silently, he pressed his lips to hers. Toph was surprised but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

The Water Tribe warrior kissed her with every ounce of love in his heart and hugged her tightly. The metalbender finally released their lips to breathe.

"You're really bipolar this morning, Councilman," she laughed. "And we don't have time to chop the morning wood."

He looked down at her. Her dark hair was tussled from sleep, her lips plumb and swollen from their aggressive lip lock, her cheeks flushed. She was radiantly beautiful. Time had done nothing to diminish her lovely features.

He pressed his forehead to hers and answered without hesitation, "I just woke up thinking about what's most important in my life. I love you, Toph."

The woman's heart swelled at his statement. She simply hugged him and reciprocated, "I love you too, Sokka. I always have. Always will."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "Toph, I've been thinking. We should talk about-"

A knock at their door yet again interrupted Sokka's words.

Lin called from the other side, "Mom? Sokka? Are you guys up?"

Quietly sighing at the abrupt end to their heartfelt moment, the swordsman kissed the top of his love's head before answering his child. "We're up kiddo be out in a few! What do you want for breakfast?"

"Qui Xi cakes with dumplings?!" Was the exuberant 11-year-old's answer.

"You got it, kid," said the girl's mother. "Go get a shower, Sokka will have it ready when you're done."

As Lin patted down the hall, Sokka looked at his partner expectantly. "I will, huh? Pretty sure it's you turn, Beifong."

As they finally rised from the warm confines of their bed, Toph turned around and punched him hard in the arm. He didn't wince anymore, but rubbed the spot nonetheless.

"She likes your dumplings, Captain Boomerang. Besides," she smirked. The bender moved her lips to his ear and continued, "I'll make it worth your while. When I get home, we can pick up where we left off last night."

The stunned warrior shivered slightly as Toph trailed her finger down his well defined torso.

Obviously content she still had this effect on him after all these years, the expert metalbender pulled on her robe and opened the door to exit the room, making sure to sway her hips seductively from side to side as she left.

The councilman watched her from behind._ I'll never get tired of that sweet ass,_ he thought hungrily.

Shaking his head from dirty thoughts, Sokka quickly pulled on his tunic and after making the bed, hurried to the kitchen to make Lin's favorite breakfast.

Contrary to popular belief, he secretly loved cooking for his girls.

As he finished setting the table, Lin walked in, clad in her green outfit and hair back with a green headband. She quickly came to hug the father figure in her life. "Morning, Sokka."

Sokka put an arm around her as he finished setting a glass on the table.

"Hey squirt," he answered as he affectionately patted her back. "It's served. Eat up, the school satomobile will be here soon."

As Lin sat down and enjoyed her meal, Toph, now ready and dressed in her uniform, sat down as well, serving herself some steaming tea.

Lin hugged her mom, bidding her good morning.

"Morning, Badgermole," smiled Toph as she ruffles her daughter's hair. She turned to her boyfriend. "I'll keep an eye on the satomobile. Go get ready Sokka, we both need to leave soon," she said before raising the steaming cup to her lips.

Nodding, the meat-loving tribesman went to go prepare for the long day ahead.

* * *

Sokka stood in their bathroom, damp with only a towel around his waist, looking into the mirror as he shaved.

_I remember how badly I wanted facial hair when I was younger,_ recounted the man. _Dad told me to wait a few years. I remember when I tried to copy Haru's mustache. Ha! Gran Gran went ballistic!_

Thinking of his wonderful yet long dead grandmother caused a sad ache in his chest.

_Gran Gran lived a long and fruitful life. She even lived to see Tenzin and Lin grow into children, for spirits' sake._

As the warrior finished shaving, he stopped and looked at his goatee.

_Not shaving this. Part of my manliness,_ he mentally chuckled as he stroked his beloved facial hair. It was as much a part of his identity as meat and boomerang were.

After he grabbed all his belongings for the day and strapped his sword to his waist, Sokka quickly scarfed down some dumplings and tea as he heard Lin call out her goodbye as she left for school.

He and Toph walked to the police station, hand in hand, not caring who saw them. For the first few years of their relationship, Toph had been hesitant of public displays of affection, worried people would think the chief was becoming weak, especially since she had recently become a single mother. But as time passed and Toph learned to trust again, she stopped caring what people thought of her relationship with the councilman. She still proved to be the badass earthbender she'd always been when provoked by the city's criminals. Both she and Sokka had also proven they could be romantically involved and still work together in protecting the city, personal feelings aside. In the beginning, the leaders of the Republic had been pressuring them to end what they had for the sake of their duties and the people of the city had been uneasy of the new romance. But after many turbulent hardships, everyone finally came to see that the Chief of Police and Head Councilman could still do their jobs effectively. Most now were even happy for the war heroes, especially those who knew of the painful divorce Councilman Sokka had undergone years before and how Chief Beifong's ex-husband had left during her pregnancy. Many good citizens of the Republic believed their heroes, who worked so hard to protect them, deserved to find happiness in each other.

Once they reached the door of the precinct, Sokka quickly kissed her lips and said, "I'll see you tonight, Toph. Go kick some Triad ass."

The leader of the Metalbending Police Squad chuckled. "Oh you know it, Snoozles. That sneaky son of a bitch is going down. Have fun in court. And try not to push your sword pupils too hard."

He raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh you mean like you were with Aang when you trained him and with your other students?"

Toph smirked. "Exactly. Now off with you. Since you'll be home by six I told the driver to drop Lin off at home after her training session."

The swordsman nodded and kissed her cheek once more before turning around to leave when he heard Toph enter the station. He began to trudge to the Court House. Sokka and the other councilmen were needed to run a trial today.

* * *

The trial was painstakingly long and complex. The defendant, Feng, a middle class earthbender from Omashu who'd lived in the Republic for the last two years, had been arrested with multiple counts of sexual assault of non-bender women in the rural areas just outside the city.

This angered Sokka to no end. However, he kept a cool, impassive face for the duration of the trial as he carefully heard testimonies and mentally analyzed the evidence presented by the prosecutor.

"As you can see, Council, the defendant's signature move as they call it was leaving a large rock on top of the women who were found unconscious or in a state of shock due to his rough and brutal treatment of them during and after the assaults," said District Attorney Zhon confidently.

"I ask for you to also consider, gentlemen," began the defense attorney. "These women are from rural areas outside this city. Dozens of earthbenders live in these parts, even more so now with the recent immigration influx from the Southern Earth Kingdom. Any one of those men could have committed these crimes. There is too much reasonable doubt. My client has an alibi for each night the victims were attacked," he said triumphantly, crossing his arms over his chest with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

The annoyed prosecutor glared at the man. "Each of the five victims identified the accused as their attacker. One of them, Ms. Wen of Ba Sing Se, described in great detail the large scar on Mr. Feng's chest. She has never opted to being with him sexually, nor has she ever even met him prior to her attack. Not to mention this type of rock has been stated by witnesses to be seen regularly at the defendant's house, for he enjoys the rock's texture and has a rather unique fetish for it. As far as alibi, the ex-girlfriend of Mr. Feng recanted her statement and said she'd only lied because he threatened her."

Now it was the prosecutor who smirked and the defense attorney who looked defeated. The defendant only sank lower in his chair.

As it seemed the defense had no counter prepared, the council left to make their verdict. The evidence was, quite frankly, overwhelming and pointed to that the accused was indeed responsible. The eight councilmen debated their options and analyzed everything carefully. After finally coming to an agreement two hours in, they returned to the courtroom.

Councilman Chan, a Fire Nation representative, stood up and spoke. "The council has reached a verdict that will now be delivered by Head Councilman Sokka."

Sokka gave him a nod of thanks and stood up as the other man sat down.

"After hearing testimony and carefully analyzing evidence, there is no doubt in our minds of this verdict. We have deliberated carefully and meaningfully. We find the defendant, Feng of Omashu, guilty on all five charges of rape. We sentence him to 45 years in the maximum security Republic Nation Correctional Facility." He held up his gavel and brought it down with force, emphasizing their decision.

Feng shot up from his seat outraged. "What! How the fuck can you do this to me?! I didn't even know those stupid bitches! I'll get you all for this! I swear to Agni I will! I'll assault your families how about that!"

Councilman Chan motioned for the guards to take Feng out of the courtroom, his attorney close behind.

Sokka sighed and sat down, running his hand down his face.

_I love helping the court and I am the one who set up this system, but this is going to be a long, draining day._

Finally clearing his head and drinking some tea, Sokka stated, "Next case."

* * *

On the streets of the city, Toph wasn't fairing much better. Her informant, an ex-con who used to be a smuggler, had given a tip about the major points of where newbie triads usually hide out.

As they approached a rundown apartment building on the edge of the slumps, Toph silently motioned for two of her officers to approach. Lightly tapping her foot on the concrete floor and sending out a wave of bending, she sensed three bodies in the room, two earthbenders, one non-bender, most likely the stealthy criminal.

She motioned for them to kick down the door. One of the officers nodded and using Metalbending swiftly busted the door open. The three men looked up with shocked faces, then became angry, charging at the police force.

While her officers fought the earthbenders with ease, they were trained in Metalbending after all, Toph charged after the man dressed in red robes who escaped through an open window.

The man was light on his feet and almost inhumanly fast. Toph had a hard time keeping up as the thief swung onto the next building roof top. Yet she grasped her metal cables and sent out a powerful wave of bending that shook the building. Once the man tumbled over, the Police Chief threw her cables out and bonded his hands behind his back in an excruciating way. He yelped in pain, cursing hotly under his breath.

Toph grinned with the job well done and picked the man up by his collar.

"You've caused a lot of trouble these past few months," growled the Chief. "But now I've got you. Nobody causes a panic in _my_ city and gets away with it."

The thief growled at the blind woman before him, struggling to say, "You haven't won anything, bitch. You caught me off guard. You and your little squad can't stop the Triad."

Instead of being insulted or angered, as he had expected, the smirk on Chief Beifong's face only grew wider. The man was thoroughly confused until realization at his words struck him.

Toph tightened her hold on the collar of his shirt. "Now you've only confirmed you're part of the Triad." She leaned down to whisper, "And after I get through with you in interrogation, we'll see who the little bitch really is."

The Triad-in-training only gulped heavily in fear at the woman's words. He'd heard of the Police Chief's legendary fury in the Republic's underworld. Many became paralyzed with fear by her sole presence and her sightless gaze haunting them.

It boggled his mind how such a petite woman, let alone blind, could be so intimidating to even the most hardened of criminals. Most were just as fearful of her as they were of the Avatar- the freaking Avatar! And that guy was not only the **freaking Avatar **and had singlehandedly defeated that psychopathic Ozai when he was thirteen, but he was huge! Avatar Aang's powerful presence always felt like a figure towering over you. This woman managed to achieve the same through sheer attitude, confidence and reputation.

Satisfied with making him squirm, she lifted him up and took him back to the squad's satomobile. The two earthbenders were already inside it, as they were no match for the troops she personally trained. Toph grinned with pride at the fact.

Once they hauled the three fugitives to headquarters and let their commissioner know of the capture, Toph and Lieutenant Ton Li went to work with interrogation. Chen and Lee would take charge of interrogating the Triad's accomplices. She and the lieutenant needed information only this thief, whose name was Kauz, could provide.

Toph and Ton Li sat down in front of the suspect. He was indeed a tall man, almost twice Tooh's size, yet not quite as tall as her second in command. He was well into his thirties, with hazy green eyes, short, sandy hair and a light complexion. He was still dressed in the blood red outfit the guard and the old woman's grandson has described the other day.

Kauz crossed his arms over his chest defiantly and glared at the law enforcing duo.

Using her seismic sense to sense this, Toph only rolled her eyes at the man. After years of practicing this every time Sokka made a bad joke, she'd finally mastered it.

Ton Li cleared his throat. "Kauz of the Du Lan District of the Earth Kingdom. 35-years-old. A record of petty theft and trying to steal lands from a nobleman. You came to the Republic nation ten years ago. You were working as a craftsman. Then once you came to the city, you quit work altogether and now rob. It's been said you're being initiated for entering the Triad."

The criminal, still keeping his arms crossed, simply glared harder at the officer.

"Help yourself out," stated the lieutenant, trying a different approach. "You've been robbing valuables for months. You tried stealing from a Fire Nation import- they could have you extradited to be tried there as well. I can tell you right now Fire Lord Zuko's laws on robbery of this magnitude are very harsh, escpecially when it has to do with stealing things citizens need. You'll get up to twenty-five years in a Fire Nation maximum security prison."

Toph basked in their silent victory when she felt Kauz's heart race with anxiety and fear at the mention of spending his sentence in the Fire Nation. Although the war was long over, fear of firebenders still existed within some people. The Boiling Rock also maintained its brutal reputation.

"I have nothing to say to you," said the Triad defiantly as he tried to hide his worry for his own fate.

After almost two hours of Ton Li trying to reason with the man or put him on edge, Toph finally decided she should intervene. She normally let Ton Li deal with interrogations, for the lead Council often claimed she was too rough on suspects and once even made a criminal mute in shock and fear. However, this was necessary in some cases.

After the fugitive voiced another string of fresh insults at her second in command, the Chief stood from her seat and bended a casing of metal from the floor around her prisoner.

Caught off guard by this, Kauz yelled in surprise.

"Lieutenant," stated Republic City's defender. "Record anything that is said from here on out. I'll handle this."

Recovering from his initial shock, Ton Li gave his boss a salut. "Right away Chief." He swiftly walked out of the room to obtain materials to record the rest of the interrogation.

"Now," she said. "You're on my turf. The lieutenant is an excellent officer, but he doesn't always know how to beat information out of wimpy bitches like you. Fortunately, I do."

Just then, Ton Li walked in, nodding that he was ready to copy everything down.

Toph turned her attention back to the thief in question. "Now, I'm going to ask you a few simple questions. You'll answer me in the same sequence and with straight forward answers. One. How did you come in contact with the Triad? Two. Who are you working for to join the gang? Three. Who is at the top of the food chain for your little group? And where do I find him?"

Kauz gulped but attempted to keep a brave front. "I'm not telling you anything lady. You and your lapdog there can go fuck yourselves!" He spit in Toph's direction, having hit about two feet away from her.

The Chief frowned and simply remained silent. She let out an exhausted sigh and with the flick of her wrist, the metal trap around the prisoner tightened significantly. It was not enough to do any real damage, but it hurt nonetheless.

"You don't disrespect me, or my officers again. You hear me!" yelled the fierce woman.

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry!" came the breathless reply.

"Good. Now talk. Or I swear to Agni, if you wear out the little patience I have left, I will bury you so deep into the ground that all the earthbenders in the world won't be able to dig you out!"

Looking pleadingly at Ton Li, who simply starred at his superior with equal disbelief etched on his features, Kauz whispered, "O-okay, I-I'll talk, just please don't hurt me, Chief."

Toph loosened the confinement slightly, but kept him in place. "I'm waiting."

Taking in a shaky breath, he began. "I came to Republic City a year ago. In the town where I was living I was tired of earning just 50 yuans a week. I had bigger dreams. When I came to this city, I heard about the Triad. I went to one of their lesser commanders in the slumps. He beat the shit out of me, but then said I had to prove myself. He gave me jobs, stealing around the city to get into the Triad. His name's Yongo, a guy from the Fire Nation. He's usually around the slumps, but his main territory is around the old warehouses near the docks. I'm supposed to meet him next week with the stuff I was supposed to steal from the Fire Nation ship, help sell it and do a few more jobs, then he said I'd possibly get to meet his boss. The top dog is a wealthy man, that's all I know I don't know his name or where he is. I wasn't going to know anything more until I proved my loyalty to their organization. That's all I know I swear! Please take this thing off me!"

Satisfied with his answers, Toph bended the metal off of the man, who fell ungracefully to the floor.

She beckoned Ton Li to follow her with his notes and called some troops to take the thief to his cell. On their way of dragging him out the door, Toph told him, "That wasn't so hard, was it bitch?" and laughed as he groaned from mental and physical fatigue.

"Alright have some officers start asking around and finding more information on this lily liver Yongo. But tell them to be careful and discrete. We don't want to start an uprise once the Triad learns we finally have a lead."

Ton Li nodded.

"Let's see if we can't use this dumbass to our advantage," thought the Chief out loud.

The lieutenant was taken aback by this. "What do you mean, Chief Beifong?"

"I'm saying we use him as bait. We'll let Kauz go to his meeting with this guy. We'll follow closely behind. Once we have them caught with evidence, we'll jump them. I need this Yongo guy, he knows more than this petty thief. I need to work my way to the top of their chain of command. Now, go inform the Council of the plan and tell any involved in today's capture to tell no one of Kauz's arrest or that of his little friends. We'll keep them in custody until further notice. And be sure to keep your records of the interrogation in a safe place," ordered Toph.

"Brilliant idea, Ma'am. I'll tell them at once." Ton Li saluted her and briskly exited her office, closing the door behind him.

Beifong signed and served herself some wine she kept stashed away in her office for stressful days. She took a sip as she thought of who could possibly be the leader of this lethal organization that shook her city to its very core.

* * *

Sokka was present in about two more lengthy trials that day until he finally left after lunch to teach his class.

The councilman made haste in reaching the Martial Arts Training Centre, a place where any non-bender could learn to defend themselves or take classes. A place he designed himself.

_Finally, after sitting in that court for hours, I get a little action,_ he thought excitedly as he touched the sword strapped to his belt.

After the Centre had been completed over a decade ago, Sokka had decided to pass on his knowledge and skills of the sword to younger warriors. It was a way to honor his old master's memory. Piandao's top student also developed a style of his own with the sword. Since he was considered to currently be the greatest swordsman alive, many young and eager warriors wanted to learn from his hand. He taught a weekly class of sometimes over thirty students. He did it for free, for as his Sifu once said, the ways of the sword belongs to us all. Though the council did pay for maintenance of weapons, equipment and the centre as a whole.

Once he changed into his training clothes, the warrior walked into the main training room where his eager students awaited.

As Sokka inspected the sword of Yun, his top student, a few of the newbies were whispering amongst themselves.

"That's Sword Master Sokka. He has the only black space made sword in the world. Rumor has it he used it to kill firebenders during the war," whispered one boy.

"He was Piandao's best pupil. He's considered the best in the world. We're literally learning from a legend," said the other in awe.

"The steel is in excellent condition. Well done preserving your blade, Yun, you may soon be ready for a stronger material," praised the swordsman.

Yun, a short but determined, handsome Earth Kingdom teenager grinned at his Sifu and bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Sifu. It's an honor to study the art of the sword under you."

Sokka chuckled as he handed the sword back to his pupil and motioned him to get with the rest of the class.

"Good afternoon, students," he said in a commanding voice to get their attention. Nodding in approval of their undivided attention, he continued, "For those of you who are new to this training, we'll have a brief introduction. I'm Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Many of you may know me as the Water Tribe Councilman of the city or as a known swordsman. This class is every Friday afternoon, from 3 to 5:30 p.m. My expectation is everyone to do as they are told. I founded this training centre eleven years ago, because I believe any person can become a true warrior. Being a non-bender doesn't mean you're weak. Everyone has potential, you just need to reach it through hard work and discipline. I reached my prime status through hard work and the guidance of my honorable master. I follow his example in passing down my guidance and my knowledge to all of you. This training is difficult and takes many years of practice. I trained for ten years to have the skills I now possess. But if you apply yourselves, put your very hearts into it, and heed my instruction carefully, you will succeed."

The class clapped briefly as their teacher unsheathed his sword. They watches in amazement at the sight of the well kept black blade of the legendary space sword.

Sokka had gone back to Wu Long Forest a few weeks after the war's end to look for his beloved weapons. It took two weeks, but he finally found his sword stuck in a tree where it'd fallen off the airship and boomerang on the ground. He'd made sure to keep them in top condition ever since.

"Now, the most basic, yet most important thing to remember," he voiced as he swing the blade around. "Foot work is the basis of mastering the sword. Your foot work is the foundation of how you will build up to mastering this art. Foot work will tell you what your opponent may do next once you know how to read body language in battle, and predict future movements. Sloppy foot work will get you killed or you'll trip on your own feet. The basis is know your stances and how you will balance and keep momentum."

The master turned as he demonstrated. "Try to watch my movements. In your minds, see if you can predict my next stance. Remember, your opponent will not slow down for you to see what he's doing, you must be sharp in memorizing this."

Sokka took a deep breath and focused his mind on the sword. He began to move, doing simple forms. Using the moves he learned in the Fire Nation all those years ago, he began slicing his sword slowly through the air, going from once fighting stance to the next.

After one stance of wide legs and a left attack, he moved gracefully to a double step and right attack.

As he began to do more complex forms, he moved with more speed and his warrior mind kicked in.

Soon, Sokka was going so fast the sword wasn't even visible to the eyes of new students. Only a few of his top students, Yun, Lee and a girl named Chenla could make out the blur that was the black blade.

After several minutes of intense concentration and complex movements, a combination of Piandao's and his own, Sokka broke his stance and whipped some sweat off his brow. The students were silent and noticed with amazement he wasn't even out of breath.

"Who can tell me what most of the first attacks were?"

One girl raised her hand. "It was the classic signature move of Fire Nation swordsmen, the crouching tiger-lion."

"Very good, Ming. It was one of the first I learned with my Sifu. Now as I moved to more complicated forms, what did it look like?"

Most of the class was at a loss. Most did not even see the blade, due to the expeditious force Sokka moved it with.

Yun raises his hand. "That would be a combination of waterbending and airbending movements you developed, Master."

Sokka smiled. Yun was definitely going to be a great master one day. "Very good. Yes, it was a combination that took me years to develop as my own style. I practiced with my sister, Master Katara, and my brother-in-law, Avatar Aang. They taught me the movements of their chi flow when they bend air and water. You can learn from benders even if you yourself are not one. Now pair up and practice some basic forms."

After half an hour of basics and working with the newer pupils on proper foot work, Sokka voiced it was time to practice with him personally.

"Anyone not comfortable enough to spar with me may keep working on stances. Those who feel they are ready may step up."

After he left more then ten students on the floor or completely exhausted, Sokka decided it was time to have Yun come up.

They bowed to each other as they began. Yun sliced his sword towards the shoulder of his mentor. Sokka quickly dodged and turning, their blades met. In another swift attack, the student attempted to break Sokka's stance by flying the blade one way where he thought the warrior would be distracted and with great speed, forced it the in the opposite direction. However, the master swordsman had too much experience with such a technique. He quickly jumped and dodged the boy's sword.

Sokka finished by pouncing behind the boy and knocking him off his own feet with space sword, making his top pupil lose momentum and fall on his ass.

As he helped the boy up, he clasped Yun on the shoulder, eyes bright with approval.

"Excellent work, Yun! If I weren't experienced, you would've knocked me down for sure, that was a good maneuver. You just need to pay more attention to your surroundings and never underestimate your opponent's awareness. But keep training and you'll be a fine master one day."

Yun smiled and bowed.

The rest of the young warriors had been stunned by the display of the teacher and student duo. Sokka truly was the master the world said he was. And Yun was on his way to becoming one with such skill.

The rest of the class was devoted to students working together and sparring.

Sokka continued to help those who were having difficulty with basic stances.

* * *

Tired and a bit sore, the councilman was overall satisfied with his class. Many were improving greatly. While others were slower in learning, they gave it their all and as a Sifu he could not ask for more.

Entering the apartment, Sokka spotted Lin packing a bag. The girl turned around when she heard the door close.

"Oh hey Sokka!" She stood and embraced him. "How was class?"

"Good Lin they're doing good. Where are you going?"

"Oh! I called Mom but forgot to tell you. Since it's Friday night, I'm sleeping over my friend Sangi's house. We're going to hang out with Bumi, Kya and Tenzin at the Square, get some take out and just have fun. Aunt Katara and Mom both said it's fine for us all to go. Sangi's mom will be with us. Tomorrow we're going to train together!"

"Alright have fun. You're leaving now?" asked her father.

"Yup! I'm having dinner there."

The sound of a satomobile horn interrupted their talk.

"There they are!" she hugged Sokka again. "Sorry Sokka I know we agreed to spend some time together when you got home but I gotta go. I'll be back by lunch tomorrow! Love you!" she called as she ran out the door.

"Have fun Lin and be careful!" he called back as the child exited.

Chuckling, he went to the kitchen to eat some left over dumplings from breakfast.

As he chewed, an idea struck him.

_Wait. I have tomorrow off from the council and Toph doesn't have any police work unless something happens. Lin's gonna be out til tomorrow._

A smirked crept onto Sokka's face as he finished his meal. _Mmm we can have some alone time. She did promise this morning_.

After a shower and a quick nap, Sokka got to cooking Toph's favorite dinner; stewed centini with komquats and cow-pig meat medium rare. He also pulled out his hidden bottle of her favorite Fire Nation red wine, a gift from Zuko during his last trip to the Fire Nation a year ago.

As the hopeless romantic councilman finished setting the table and lit some candles to set the mood, he heard Toph come in.

Tired and starved, the metalbender didn't bother waiting until she went to the bedroom and bended off her armor right there, moving the heavy metal to rest on the couch, opting to put it in its proper place later.

Sokka smiled when she sniffed the air.

"Hey baby," he teased.

Toph chuckled. "Hey Captain Boomerang. You're making cow-pig meat?" she asked hungrily.

His smile widened as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She stood there contently in his hold. "Even better. I'm finishing the meat, but I made all your favorites. And I have some of the red wine you love." He tenderly kissed her earlobe.

"Hmmm. Sounds great and I'm starving. What's the occasion?" excitement was evident in her voice.

"Well when I got home, Lin was packing and told me she way going to spend the night at Sangi's house and would be back tomorrow for lunch. We don't have work tomorrow unless something urgent happens. So while Lin has fun with her friends, I figured we could have some fun of our own," he whispered to her, his hot breath on her ear.

"I agree, the kid needs to have a little fun I've been pushing her pretty hard in her earthbending training lately. And we need some fun," she grinned.

"Go wash up," he said. "Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes, we'll eat and have a night to ourselves."

Toph went to wash up and change into a simple gown while he finished serving and poured the wine into their glasses.

Once they were both ready, they began to eat. They talked about everything, the crook being caught, his confession, the trial, how well his students were doing and such.

After they'd finished their delicious meal and shifted to sitting on the couch, enjoying another glass of wine, Sokka was laughing hysterically with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe he actually said that! Poor Kauz, he was probably about to piss himself!"

Toph let out a laugh as she recounted, "That's the best part! After I scared the asshole half to death in interrogation, he was put in the holding cell with his accomplices, who knew he had told me everything. Officer Han told me he literally did piss his pants!"

The two burst out laughing wildly. Sokka had tears rolling down his cheeks as Toph was holding onto her now hurting stomach. They had been laughing at this poor guy's expense for over half an hour.

Once the laughter died down, they sat in a comfortable silence while Toph brought the glass to her lips, enjoying the delicious wine.

Sokka refilled his glass one last time and downed the entire thing in one gulp.

Aft a few more minutes, Sokka finally broke the silence. "You know, you're really sexy when you're scary and demanding like that."

Toph finished and set her empty glass down, turning to face her lover. She smirked in the direction her seismic sense saw him. "Is that so?"

He scooted closer to her. "Oh hell yes. When you bend so fiercely or use that demanding voice of yours, most people find it intimidating. But I just find it extremely arousing," he answered huskily, moving a little closer.

"Well Councilman, the night is young, you lavished me with a great dinner and wine. And I do owe you from last night," she said, seduction laced in her voice.

"Yes you do, Chief," he said.

She could feel his breath hot on her face, their faces centimeters apart. Not being able to take this tension any longer, Toph grabbed the back of his neck and crashed her lips against his. He groaned at the sensation of their connected lips and only kissed her harder.

They stayed that way for a while, kissing with growing passion and intensity.

Even after a decade together, they were still ardent lovers.

Their tongues fought for dominance as Toph pulled out Sokka's signature wolf tail and wracked her nails roughly through his hair. He groaned at the mixed sensation of pain and pleasure on his scalp.

Sokka began moving his hands up under Toph's gown and began to rub her creamy thighs and move his callous fingers in a circular motion near her sex.

Breaking the kiss, Toph moaned and her milky eyes were even more clouded.

He smiled and moved to nibble and kiss her neck. But just as he was doing so, she pulled his head up to meet hers.

"You. Me. Bed. Now," she commanded as she stood abruptly to go to the bedroom.

Laughing heartily at her statement, he obliged her request.

Once they shut the bedroom door, Toph planned carefully when to do this using her bending and jumped on Captain Boomerang, wrapping her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck.

He almost stumbled over with the added weight, but quickly regained his composure and held her firmly. He loved this adventurous and lustful side of Toph.

Her lips found his and they kissed again, only this time slowly and sweetly, simply enjoys each other's taste. The fire of desire cooled down a bit to give room to some romance.

He carried her to the bed and laid down, still on top since her limbs were wrapped tightly around him.

He kissed down her neck, licking, kissing and biting down softly on her sweet spot. She groaned at this contact and rolled over on top of him, kissing along his jawline.

The tribesman gasped as Toph bit down softly on his earlobe and slowly rocked her hips into his.

Republic City's Police Chief grinned when she felt Sokka's arousal grow and press against her inner thigh.

The ache between her legs grew as well. She leaned down and kissed him again, slowly and sensually.

He ended the kiss and starred up at her. "How did I ever get so lucky to find someone like you, Toph?" he whispered as he brought up his left hand to caress her cheek. "I never thought I'd love someone again this much. I love you so much."

Feeling tears come to her eyes at his statement, and not needing to feel his heart to know he was sincere, the woman embraced him tightly, blinking the tears away. After waiting so long to be with him, Snoozles was now hers, and had been for years. She'd never expected her sentiments to one day be returned. Nor had she anticipated to feel this strongly for so long.

Raising her head, she answered him. "I love you too, Snoozles. More than you know. I've always wanted this, you know."

They kissed passionately, slowly rekindling that lustful flame within them.

Each time they had sex, no, made love, they reconnected physically as well as emotionally.

Being blind, and not very good with words, Toph expressed her emotions through touch. Each times she punched someone in the arm, it meant she appreciated their friendship. Hugs meant she loved someone like family and would do anything for them. Her tender kisses to the head and soft hugs were only for her daughter.

And these soft caresses and gentle kisses were the most intimate of her touch. These were reserved only for him. They convoyed how much she wanted him and how much she loved him. Sokka responded in kind, never being one too good at expressing his feelings through words, like Katara.

Sokka sat up and removed his shirt. Toph trailed her fingers down his torso. She loved the feel of his toned chest. Having felt it so many times during their private moments, she knew the feel of every muscle, every hair, and every scar by memory.

He again shivered at her touch and began to kiss down from the nape of her neck to her collarbone, mapping out the curve of her skin with his tongue.

The Chief stopped him and began to leave a trail of kisses down from his chest to his waist. She could feel his heart speeding up at the sensation.

Smiling, she undid the string that kept his pants together. Sokka slipped off his pants and reached up to quickly pull Toph's nightgown over her head, tossing the discarded cloth next to his pants.

Noticing she wasn't wearing anything else except a lacy thong, he smirked, rolled on top of her once more, and started suckling and kissing her breasts. Her nipples were firm in the cold air and painfully stiff from arousal. Sokka fondled the left breast with one hand and licked and worshipped the other with his mouth.

Toph pushed her bosom closer to his mouth, urging him to continue his pleasuring. Understanding what she wanted, the councilman took one nipple into his mouth while he continued to fondle the other.

Toph moaned throatily; Sokka's hands gave only half the pleasure his hot mouth did.

As the warrior felt warmth spread through his loins, he came up and pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss, pressing together their naked chests.

Toph dove her hand into his boxers and grasped his member firmly.

Sokka groaned into her mouth. "Oh shit Toph."

Smirking, she tugged at it playfully, then fondled him from tip to base.

After a few more moments of sweet torture, Sokka pulled her hand away and slid her thong down her legs, tossing it aside as well. He smirked at how wet she was.

Sokka dipped a finger inside her, making her moan loudly.

"Well, well, seems we're ready here, Chief," he joked.

Regaining control over herself, Toph replied, "You're damn right, Meathead. Everything off. Now."

He quickly pulled down his last article of clothing and pounced back on the bed, hovering over her. "Your wish is my command, my lady."

Toph wrapped her legs around his waist. "Shut up Snoozles, and just fuck me already." She commanded hastily.

He leaned down and slowly pushed in until he was completely buried inside her. They stayed in this intimate position for a moment before he began to slowly move in and out of her. Wanting to savor the moment, the Water Tribe native rocked in and out of his lover slowly, bending down every now and then to kiss her lovingly.

Moaning at how tight and hot she felt around him after a few gentle thrusts, Sokka gradually began to thrust harder and faster.

The woman groaned at his new pace, gripping tightly onto his shoulders and thrusting her hips against his, meeting him half way.

After a few more thrusts, Sokka began to hit her other sweet spot. Toph let out a loud, sensual moan.

"Right there, Sokka. Harder." Her toes curled as that first delicious orgasm hit her.

He obliged and growled as she wrapped her legs around him tighter, forcing him deeper inside her. He plunged into her like a raging bull, fulfilling her needs.

After a while of letting him have his way with her, Toph flipped them over so she was straddling his hips. She smirked down at him. "My turn."

She began to move up and down his length at a rapid speed, making his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure.

Sokka grabbed her hips and helper her find a pace that suited them.

The pair went on like this for another hour, basking in the pleasure of their coupling.

Soon their moans increased in fervor and their breathing became ragged.

"Shit, Toph. You feel so good," he commented in a strangled voice.

Toph rocked her hips faster. "S-Sokka, I'm gonna-"

"I know, me too," he gasped.

The swordsman bucked his hips upward a few times, hitting her spot over and over until his body gave out and he spilled into her, Toph following suit.

He pulled out of her and they collapsed on the bed, exhausted. The air was hot and they were both panting and sweating.

The couple laid there for a while in silence, attempting to catch their breaths.

Once they both recovered a bit, Toph rested her head on Sokka's chest and he ran his fingers through her sweat soaked hair.

"Damn Snoozles. That was the best in a while. Even better than last week," she said.

He grinned. "Fuck yeah, Toph. We needed a good release."

Toph kissed his lips sweetly. "I love you, Sokka. Sleep well," before drifting off to sleep, snuggled up to his side.

Sokka kissed the top of her head. "I love you more than you realize."

He draped the blanket over their bodies and wrapped one arm around his lover while resting the other under his head.

The tribesman starred into the surrounding darkness pensively.

_I think we are ready, _he thought._ I know our love for each other runs deep. I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman. That's it, no more dancing around the matter. I'm finishing the necklace. And I'm going to ask Toph to marry me._

* * *

**Wow...this was kind of a really long chapter. I just have so much fun writing and I'm drowning in my Tokka feels lately I just HAD to get this out! I hope you guys enjoyed this and the little Tokka lemon ;) haha. It's currently 3 in the morning yet here I am writing sweet Tokka smut. Off to bed!**

**Please review as always. Next chapter will start to go more into that mysterious face from Sokka's past so stay tuned for that!**

**~Foreveralways**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I'm a little late with the new chapter but yeah I had college stuff to. Thank you so much to the recent reviews and favorites to chapter 2 and the story as a whole :) From this point on I'm trying to get into the true plot of the story. As always please review.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra and these amazing characters are not mine, they belong to the awesome duo that is Bryke and to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

The next morning was slow and pleasant. Sokka and Toph spent their quiet Saturday morning lazing in bed, enjoying each other's presence. He even went out to buy food so they could have breakfast in bed.

Lin came home for lunch as promised and the little family spent the rest of the afternoon together. Toph and Lin ran some earthbending drills for a few hours while Sokka took advantage of the leisure time to clean and polish all his weapons.

As soon as he finished polishing boomerang, the girls were finished with training. That night they were heading over to Air Temple Island for a reunion of the old gang. Even Zuko was taking time out of his busy schedule to bring his family for a visit.

As they waited at the docks for the boat that would take them to the island, Toph sighed heavily. "Why did they have to live on a freaking island? I can't see on the boat. I hate being on the water almost as much as I hated flying."

Sokka chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Katara said they wanted to be out of the public's eye. They get enough media attention as it is. Plus Aang and his air traditions. You know airbenders were privacy freaks with their temples and their personal lives. Besides, it could be worse. He could've tried building a house in the sky."

Toph cracked a small smile as Lin giggled beside them.

"Yeah Mom, they just don't want to be in the city all the time," interjected the younger Beifong. "Besides Uncle Zuko's coming! I haven't seen him or Aunt Mai in almost two years. And they're bringing Ursa!"

Sokka smiled softly as his little girl jumped up and down excitedly, going on and on about all the fun things she wanted to do with her surrogate uncle and cousin. Since all the members of Team Avatar were so close, it seemed only natural their children would be as well.

Lin and the cloud babies all loved Ursa. They cherished their time with her even if they rarely saw her, considering how the royal family had to stay in the Fire Nation. Zuko truly became Sokka's most trusted friend outside of Aang. And he was happy that the kids cared for his best friend's daughter like family.

As he, Toph, and Lin boarded the small vessel and departed into the bay, the warrior starred out into the coastline as Lin dragged Toph to another part of the deck, enthusiastically telling her mother about her plans for the night.

_I can't believe it's been over 25 years since we ended the war,_ he contemplated_. We've all come a long way. Building the Republic, keeping peace, making our own families. Aang and Katara have three kids. Zuko and Mai have Ursa and another fire baby on the way. And Toph had Linny_.

Sokka watched with amusement as the daughter looked over the railing of the boat while the mother covered her mouth, attempting not to get sea sick.

The tribesman moved his line of sight out into the distance again, where he could faintly distinguish the island appearing.

_All of them with their kids and having their perfect marriages. Well Toph didn't, but at least she had a child to love. It makes me wonder, what could've been. Maybe I could've had a child of my own, with her._

The councilman was quick to shake such thoughts out of his mind and frowned.

_That's the past, _he told himself_. There's no point in what ifs. She chose her path and I chose mine. Sure I would've loved a child of my own blood. But that's not what counts. Besides, I already am a father. _

He gazed at the girl who was again dragging her dizzy mother around the boat.

_Lin is my daughter. And I'm grateful that she accepts me as her father figure._

Sokka cringed as he heard Toph empty out her stomach contents over the side of the boat. He silently walked over to help her, placing his coat around her shoulders as a small comfort.

"You okay baby?" he asked worriedly.

Once she felt a bit more at ease, Toph lightly punched Sokka's right arm and wrapped his coat more securely around her shoulders. "I'm fine, Snoozles. Just lost my lunch is all. I hate boats."

The tribesman rubbed her back soothingly. "I know but we're almost there. I'll ask Katara to make you some willow tea to calm your stomach. Maybe I can see if we can spend the night so you don't have to puke again tonight. Later I'll give you a back rub. What do you say?"

"This is why I fucking love you, Meathead," she laughed.

"Well I do need to repay you for last night. And this morning's awesome round. I'm still kind of sore," he smirked.

"Damn right you do."

The boat finally came to a halt at the docks of Air Temple Island. Lin ran ahead of her parents as they walked off deck.

The couple took their time reaching the temple as they passed by the courtyard and airbending training grounds. It was only about seven o'clock and they had all night to laugh and catch up with everyone.

Once they reached their destination, Aang was in the door way greeting Lin. As soon he withdrew from an embrace with his surrogate niece, he smiled when he saw his two old friends.

"Hey Sokka, Toph, about time you guys got here! Everybody's here, even Zuko and Mai. Come on."

Toph casually walked up to him once Lin sped inside and punched the tall Avatar in the arm. "Nice to see you too, Twinkle Toes!"

The airbender rubbed his sore arm. He never did get used to her bruising displays of affection.

"Hey Toph, nice to see you still haven't changed."

"Never!" she laughed. "Come on Snoozles, I want to go see Sparky."

Sokka simply rolled his eyes and smirked. He strolled over to the door and gestured formally with his arms. "Of course, right this way. After you, Melon Lord, your melonness."

Toph bursted out laughing as she happily obliged and Aang simply groaned.

"Come on, Sokka, not that ridiculous Wang Fire voice. It wasn't funny then and it isn't funny now. And you're missing the-" The Air Nomad cut off his protest as he watched Sokka stroke his goatee with a grin.

"Please tell me that isn't why you grew the goatee. Just to stroke it when you do that voice."

The tribesman simply shrugged as he gestured to Aang. "This way, your airbending majesty. I do hope my dear sister Sapphire Fire has supper ready."

Aang face palmed as he entered the temple. Wang Fire laughed as he stroked his beloved facial hair on e more before following his brother-in-law.

Everyone was in the living room of the Avatar's simple yet comfortable home. Lin was already with the other Team Avatar offspring huddled in a corner, excitedly telling Ursa all that she'd missed since her last visit. Katara was telling Aang to help her in the kitchen and Mai and Zuko were sitting on the couch. Zuko smiled as he placed a hand on his wife's pregnant stomach.

Sokka tugged Toph along with him over to where the Fire Nation rulers were currently sitting.

Zuko had changed a lot over the years. He had grown taller since his coronation and was considered rather towering and intimidating, much like Aang. He had broad, strong shoulders and a good amount of muscle added to his tone figure from years of firebending and sword practice. His jaw was more defined and angular, his cheekbones longer, and his face even more handsome. The Fire Lord had also let his hair grow out, now reaching his shoulders. His hair was up in the traditional royal top knot, the fire crown momentarily absent. He wore luxurious blood red robes and black combat boots. The old scar on his face had faded a bit with time, now only a light shade of red. Though he hated to admit it, Zuko now bore an uncanny resemblance to his father Ozai.

Mai had grown into a beautiful woman with a more shapely figure (well when she wasn't hugely pregnant). Her hair had grown down to her mid back and she now wore a top knot as well instead of the usual style she wore in her youth. Her face was more defined, with larger cheekbones and a more shapely nose. The Fire Lady was very beautiful. Her outfit was red as well, the signature color of the fire royal family. She had on just a touch of eye shadow, enough to really bring out the color of her ember eyes.

"Zuko! Mai! Long time no see!" exclaimed the tribesman excitedly as he approached them.

"Yeah Sparky, it's been like a year since I've seen either of you," added the Republic's Police Chief.

Zuko immediately stood up and embraced his best friend. It was quick and brief, for they were both reluctant when it came to hugs. But it was a very manly embrace, mind you.

Once the friendly contact ended, and Toph stepped forward to give Zuko the usual love punch and a quick hug as well, Zuko smiled. "It's been too long guys! Sorry I've been so absent, but I've had so much work you wouldn't believe. The new tax laws have been a real challenge to get passed. Mostly because of the stuck up nobles in the Fire council."

Sensing the second heartbeat in Mai with her bending, Toph smirked knowingly. "Oh you've been busy alright, Sparky. And not just with Fire Lord stuff. You were busy knocking Mai up again. No wonder we didn't hear from you for months!"

Both the Fire Lord and Lady blushed at the crude statement made by the blind earthbender. Sokka simply held his stomach as he erupted with laughter at the look on his firebending friend's face.

Zuko shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other and cleared his throat. "Yes, uh, well, we um," stuttered the flustered Fire Lord. "We weren't really planning on another baby. But well, Agni willed it, so here we are."

Once he regained his usual regal demeanor, Zuko turned around and offered a hand to his Fire Lady. Mai accepted it gladly and stood up with difficultly, one hand holding Zuko's while the other clutched her huge stomach, trying to balance herself.

"Nice to see you guys," she said offering a small, yet rare smile when she was finally able to stand properly. "And yeah, we weren't really planning on it. Especially not now with Ursa getting into her teenage years. But hey, maybe this'll make things easier for my dear husband, who will be too busy with the baby to set anything that comes near Ursa on fire."

The Fire Lord fixed his wife an annoyed glare, one that said they'd discuss that comment later, and turned to his friends.

"Anyway, I've missed you guys. When Katara called last week asking if we could come for a reunion, how could we refuse? Agni knows we could use some time away from advisors and nobles with silver spoons too far up their asses." This got a chuckle out of Sokka and Toph. "And I need to do some business here so we'll be in the city for about a month."

"Can you go that long without flipping out about something happening at the Fire Nation?" inquired the Police Chief.

The firebender glared at Toph while crossing his arms over his broad chest. "My uncle is keeping an eye on things for me at the palace. And Ursa is on break from the academy, so it was a good time for all of us to come."

"That's great! We'll be working together again, like in the good old days! Where are you guys staying?" said Sokka.

"Katara insisted we stay here for the weekend. After that we have a suite set up at the Fire Nation Embassy," replied the Fire Lord's wife.

"Aang tried getting us to stay here for the whole month, but we couldn't impose. Besides, I need to be close to the embassy, available in case anything serious happens back home," the firebender told them.

The councilman nodded. "Well I have a council meeting about the tariffs on Fire Nation imports next week. Want to tag along? The council could use your input."

"Good idea. Now with the tax laws in place in the Fire Nation, I need to focus on the relations with the nation I helped build," stated the monarch.

Just then, Katara walked into the main room with Aang following closely behind. She hugged her brother and friend and called for the kids to come over and greet their uncle and aunt.

The gang's children all lined up to see the late comers of the reunion. Bumi stepped forward and fist pounded his favorite uncle.

"Uncle Sokka! Haven't seen you around. When are you gonna finish my sword lesson?" asked the Avatar's son eagerly.

Bumi was the oldest of the cloud babies at 15, going on 16 years of age. He had Katara's tan skin, round face, and nose. He also had Aang's dark hair, smile, and stormy gray eyes. His rambunctious and trouble making personality was a combination of his father and uncle in their youth. With Bumi being the only non-bender of his family, he was very attached to his sword master uncle. He looked up to Sokka.

Sokka chuckled and ruffled Bumi's unruly hair. "Next week, Bum. Maybe you'd want to come by one of my classes at the centre? My top student, Yun could use a suitable sparring partner and you're getting pretty good."

Bumi fist pumped in victory and everyone chuckled. He turned to Toph. "Hey Aunt Toph!"

Toph simply offered him a small smile in greeting and ruffled his hair.

Kya came up next, hugging both Sokka and Toph while giving them a small smile. Sokka had a soft spot for his niece, who was practically Katara's spitting image. They had the same skin, only Kya's was a tad lighter, the same facial structure, the same hair and cerulean eyes. The only physical traits she seemed to have from Aang were her smile, the shape of her eyes and her nose. However, the young Waterbender definitely had an airbender's personality, with her love for peace and a wanderlust for travel. She enjoyed meditating with her father and preferred healing over combat waterbending. She was a true Air Nomad at heart.

The 13-year-old smiled. "Uncle Sokka! Aunt Toph!"

The couple chatted with the Waterbender for a bit about school.

Tenzin came up to the couple, bowed, then awkwardly hugged them. The young airbender was Aang's spitting image with that face and those gray eyes. He was even wearing a more modern version of Aang's Air Nomad outfit from during the war.

The boy greeted them and turned to go back to conversing with Lin. Tenzin was a boy of few words, unless it was with Lin or his father.

Finally, the Fire Nation princess made her presence before the Police Chief and Councilman.

"Uncle Sokka!" she engulfed Sokka into a bear hug. He smiled and hugged back. He hadn't seen his fire niece in a long time.

Princess Ursa was the perfect combination of her parents. She had inherited Zuko's stunning golden eyes, his smile, and his raven hair. The princess also donned Mai's facial structure, chin, nose, fair skin, and womanly figure. The 13-year-old was a firebending prodigy, being taught by the Fire Lord's hand and was currently learning Mai's mastery of shuriken and throwing knives. When deemed ready, Zuko would teach her how to handle his trademark dual swords.

"Hey fire squirt!" said the swordsman as he got a good look at his friend's daughter. "Man you've gotten big since I last saw you. How's royalty life treating you?"

Ursa giggled. "Good, Uncle. I'm just happy to be here, it took Dad forever to finally let us come. I really wanted to come see everyone." She turned to Toph and gave her a hug as well. "Hi Aunt Toph!"

"Hey fire girl," chuckled the Chief. "So you're gonna be a big sister. How's that feel?" Using her bending to sense where Mai was, Toph gestured to the pregnant Fire Lady with her hand.

"I think it'll be cool to have a little sibling. I've been on my own a long time. Hey maybe it'll keep my dad busy so he's not firebending at all my guy friends for no reason!"

Everyone except for Zuko laughed. Even Mai giggled at her daughter's remark.

"Well if I have to go through this again, I hope it's a boy this time," mumbled the brooding monarch as he sat back down.

"I'd rather have a sister," the princess informed them. "It's awesome to see you guys!"

Kya then came and tugged on her friend's arm as they ran off with the rest of the children to hang out in Kya's room. While the princess was close with all the other kids, she and Kya were the best of friends.

The Avatar's wife came back into the main room. "Dinner will be ready soon, guys, just waiting on the haunch to cook properly," Katara told the group.

After a while of chatting, the family came in and they all had a delicious dinner of lion-deer haunch, dumplings, komquats, and a large salad for the resident airbenders.

After dinner, the kids went back into Kya's room to hang out. The adults decided to follow suit and sat in the living room.

"So guys, I did bring a little something from home," declared the fire master proudly as he reached into a bag. "Fire Nation red wine. But not just any mind you, it's the royal brand, in storage for over 10 years."

Toph and Sokka were practically drooling. They loved red wine.

Aang helped Zuko serve and handed a glass to each of the group. Everyone except for a pregnant Mai, who opted to sipping leechee juice in her glass instead.

Aang sat down and raised his glass. "It's been a long time since we've been able to get together like this. And even though we have separate lives and responsibilities, we know deep down we'll always be those kids who were running around trying to stop a war. We'll always be family."

Sokka raised his glass enthusiastically. "To Team Avatar!"

"To Team Avatar!" they all cheered.

"And to Sifu Hotman who finally found time to visit!"

"Aang! For the love of Agni, stop calling me that!"

The group laughed at the poor ruler's expense.

"That never gets old!" claimed the Avatar.

The group drank their wine and continued to chat for a few hours.

"So what's it like being pregnant again after so long?" asked the Waterbender. "I had three kids, but they weren't more than a few years apart. And I'm not having anymore."

Aang smirked as he coiled an arm around his wife's shoulders. Katara leaned into his embrace and rested her head on his strong shoulder.

After taking another sip of her juice, Mai spoke. "Well I was kind of shocked at first. I mean I thought we were done with kids altogether once Ursa got to be a preteen. But then when she was 12 my dear husband seduced me, and I ended up with this," she gestured to her stomach.

Aang looked at the man in question. "How about you, Zuko? Are you excited to be a daddy again?"

Zuko gave him am uneasy smile but then quickly relaxed when his wife grabbed his hand and set it on her stomach. He felt the baby kick against its father's touch and his smile grew genuinely.

"I was scared out of my mind at first. I mean I was with Ursa, too. I don't want to be like Ozai in favoring one child over the other. But I've done a good enough job of being different with Ursa. So I think we'll be fine. And I can't wait to meet my second child."

The baby again kicked against Zuko's warm hand. "And nothing can beat feeling this again. Feeling that the little thing in here is a part of me. It's like the baby already knows me. This one kicks a lot more than Ursa did."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" questioned Toph as she sipped more wine.

Mai shook her head. "The healers back home couldn't tell yet, it was too soon. But I don't care what it is, as long as the baby's healthy."

Zuko removed his hand from the bugle that was his growing child and pulled Mai closer to him. "Personally, I'd like a son. And not because I'm the traditional sexist ruler who needs a male heir. I love my daughter, and she will take my place when I'm gone. But if I have to go through a child hitting puberty again, when I won't be as young as I am right now, I'd rather it be easier on me."

The group laughed at the entertaining comments made by the fire couple.

Katara grabbed her water skin from a nearby table and opened it. "If you guys want, I can use my healing and tell you what the baby's gender is. You're about seven months along now, right?"

The Fire Lady nodded.

"Perfect then it'll be easy."

Zuko and Mai looked at each other momentarily but then nodded their heads in approval.

Katara smiled and bended the water around her finger tips over Mai's stomach. The water turned a silvery gray and shinned a crystal clear color as the master healer worked.

After a moment of silence, Katara withdrew the water back into the water skin and grinned. "Congratulations guys, it's a boy!"

The group broke out in excited chatter and Zuko hugged his wife tightly, trying to keep his arms around her without crushing her belly.

Mai crushed her lips to Zuko's and kissed him passionately. Once they broke the kiss, Zuko put his hand back on her stomach and leaned down.

"I knew it! Hey Son, come to the world soon, I need more guys around the palace. You'll keep me sane while your sister has mood swings and is going out with boys I'll need to burn," he told his unborn son.

Mai giggled.

"Congrats buddy!" Sokka clasped his friend on the shoulder. "We need more boys in the group! Do you think he'll be a firebender?"

Zuko grinned. "I think it's too early to tell, Sokka. But I definitely have hope! I thought Ursa would firebend and I was right that time."

"So have you guys thought of any names yet?" questioned the Air Nomad.

Zuko finished off his wine. "Well we came up with names for both since we hadn't known the gender yet."

"If it had been a girl, I liked the name Maya. But since it's a boy, I told Zuko he could name the kid."

"You know he named the last one too, right?" Toph pointed out. "Sparky already gave Ursa his mom's name. Don't you think you should name this one?"

Mai smirked. "I was actually the one to suggest Ursa when our daughter was born. I know how much he loved his mother. Besides, Zuko picked a good name for our son."

"Well, let's hear it. What's Sparky Junior gonna be called?" grinned the earthbender.

"We'll I'd asked Uncle if it turned being a boy, if he'd let me name him Iroh. i mean my uncle is practically my father. But he said he didn't wamt to impose and declined. So I did the next best thing to honor him. I asked if I could name the baby after his son, my cousin Lu Ten." Zuko smiled sadly. "He got all teary and happy. So Lu Ten it is for this little guy."

Toph scoffed. "Geez none of you people are creative with names for your kids. Bumi after Aang's crazy friend, Kya after Sokka and Katara's mom, Ursa for Zuko's mom, now this new kid after your cousin? Come on! At least I was original in naming Lin. Even Aang was creative with Tenzin."

"I named him Tenzin because within the Air Nomads, it means "keeper of the faith." Being the first airbender born in over a century, he's the keeper of the faith of my people. I was gonna name him Gyatso, but Tenzin seemed more appropriate," the Avatar remarked.

"And," interjected Zuko. "We've all had people who have had lasting affects on us. That's why we name our kids after them."

The group continued their discussion on babies and fond memories of the early days of the Republic.

* * *

In the other room, the kids were talking about their plans for the month of the royal family's stay.

"It's awesome to have you back, Ursa!" exclaimed Kya as she hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy you'll be here for a while."

The princess smiled. "I know. I finally got my dad to bring me. He's been so overprotective lately, especially with the baby coming."

Bumi raced into the room, nearly tripping over Tenzin.

"Hey!" protested the airbender.

The non-bender simply ignored his baby brother and sat down. "Guys I was in the kitchen getting the komquats," he paused to hand everyone a fair amount. "And I overheard our parents talking. Mom used her healing on Aunt Mai. Ursa, you're gonna have a brother!"

The group of kids cheered but the princess simply sighed.

Kya put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't you want a brother?"

The princess took a bite of her komquat as she turned to her friends. "I do want a sibling. But I don't know, Dad seemed really set on having a son. Maybe he'll love the kid more than he does me. I know Mom will be the same with me. But my whole life I've been my dad's everything. He's always been there. Now he's excited for the baby. I feel like he might forget about me."

"Ursa," began the prodigy Waterbender. "You know all your dad went through with his own father favoring his sister over him, right? The first thing my mom told me he said when you were born was he wanted to be different. He'd never forget you just cause he's excited about your brother."

Bumi nodded and offered her a goofy smile. "Besides! He already named you his heir, right? He can't change it now!"

"Technically," the junior airbender corrected. "He can. According to law, as fire lord, he can change who he names as his heir at any time when-"

Lin smacked the airbender over the head in frustration.

"Ow!"

"Not helping!" She told him.

"I guess you guys are right. Dad said he wanted to be the father of the first Fire Queen in generations. The last one was Fire Lady Zelda, Sozin's grandmother," said the crown princess. "And he hasn't acted any different with me since they found out about the baby."

"I heard your dad is gonna name him Lu Ten," said Bumi as he stuffed his face with more komquats.

"Yeah, after his cousin," confirmed the princess.

"At least your dad spends time with you and teaches you firebending. Mine only spends his time teaching Air Head. He's too wrapped up in Tenzin being an airbender," commented Kya dryly.

"That's not true. Our father spends time with us equally," claimed Tenzin as he crossed his arms in defiance.

"I know he loves us. But it's true, Air baby. He only spends time teaching you. At least Kya has Mom. Neither of them try teaching me any moves. Uncle Sokka is the one who actually takes the time to train me," Bumi added.

"Well he teaches a lot of people," Tenzin pointed out.

The brothers began to bicker as the girls watched them in amusement.

Ursa turned to Lin. "And you're learning earthbending from the best. You're lucky to have a mom as skilled as Toph."

Lin nodded. "She can be kind of rough in training, but my mom pushes me cus she wants me to be ready when it's time for me to learn Metalbending. And Sokka trains me too, he's teaching me to fight. He says it's in case there's ever a time I can't use my bending."

"See!" Bumi yelled. "That's my point. Dad could do that with me. Teach me some moves. But no he won't, he only does with his baby airbender."

"Okay guys, enough. How about we go for a walk around the courtyard? It'll help us calm down," offered Kya. She was like her father, always being the peace mediator between her siblings.

Bumi and Tenzin glared at each other but finally agreed.

They all walked out into the living room where their parents were currently laughing at Toph's story about the Triad who pissed his pants in his holding cell.

"Where are you guys going?" demanded the Fire Lord.

"Bumi and Tenzin were kind of fighting, so Kya suggested we go for a quick walk around the temple to relax," answered his daughter.

"Alright, but be careful," said Aang. "Be back in half an hour okay?"

The kids agreed and bid their farewells as they exited the temple.

* * *

Once the kids returned, everyone sat down to finish the night together.

Bumi sat beside his mother telling the group jokes that had Sokka breathless with laughter. Kya sat between her parents, giving Bumi annoyed glances every few minutes. Tenzin sat to the left of his father, telling him about the latest airbending move he was attempting to master.

Lin sat snuggled to her mother's left side as Sokka sat on Toph's right, rubbing her back gently.

Ursa sat on her father's right, listening intently as Katara told them about the latest things that were going on in the city. Zuko only half listened as he continued caressing Mai's stomach, thinking about all the things he wanted to teach his son.

By the time it was one in the morning, the kids were sent off to sleep. All the adults were tipsy and in no condition to get a boat ride to the city, so it was decided everyone would spend the night.

Katara settled Kya and Ursa in Kya's room, as the two best friends had practically begged to share a room. Bumi would have to share his room with Tenzin so Lin could take the airbender's. Now that the kids were getting older, Katara and Sokka were uneasy with Lin sharing a room with Tenzin, even if they were supposely only close friends. They wouldn't allow it.

Mai and Zuko were settled into the larger guest room close to Aang and Katara's so they could be comfortable. Toph and Sokka were given the smaller guest room further down the hall by the kids.

Once the kids were situated in their individual sleeping quarters, the gang bid each other good night.

Mai was tired from the trip to the Republic and so was led by Zuko to their room. Katara opted to go take a bath before bed and Aang went out to check Appa's stable before locking up for the night.

Toph decided to undress and simply sleep in Sokka't tunic, as they had no night apparel. Not that he minded of course, he always slept shirtless. And he loved seeing all her curves through his shirt.

Sokka began massaging the blind woman's shoulders as he'd promised. She groaned with pleasure as he worked the knots out of her tense neck and shoulder blades.

Once he finished, Sokka planted a kiss to her lips and Toph depended the kiss before yawning.

"I'd love to have another round, Snoozles, but the walls here are too thin. And I'm really tired and kinda drunk. I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said sleepily as she snuggled under the blankets.

"That's fine. I'm gonna go for a quick walk, you go to sleep." He kissed her temple and slipped on his coat.

The tribesman quietly made his way to the main room where he saw Zuko coming down as well.

"Zuko? I thought you guys were in bed."

The Fire Nation ruler turned to face his friend. "Oh hey. Mai was exhausted, had her feet swollen. I guess Lu Ten is being difficult tonight. I had to give her a foot rub so she'd finally fall asleep." He paused as he noticed the pensive expression on the Water Tribe man's face. "But I was going for a walk. Care to join? You look like you have something on your mind."

"Sure. I just need to get some air." Sokka followed Zuko and the two walked silently out of the temple, heading into a nearby courtyard.

It was a cold night in Republic City. The temperature was quickly dropping and a light breeze blew through the island. There was only a half moon out and a few twinkling stars, but it was enough to illuminate their path.

The monarch and councilman came to a stop as they basked in the silence for a moment. Finally, it was Zuko who broke it. "So how's everything been here? I'm sorry I haven't been available for a while. But you know I'm still here as your friend. You've been a little distant tonight. Do you want to talk?"

He gave his friend am appreciative smile. "Thanks, Zuko. I'm glad you're here. But nothing's really wrong. I just, I've come to make a decision. Thing is, I don't want to get hurt again. I don't know how to go through with it," confessed the warrior.

The firebender nodded. "By now, at least some of Uncle's wisdom has rubbed off on me. If you want to talk, I'll listen. And I promise to give better advice than the silver sandwich."

Sokka laughed at the memory. Zuko had never been one too keen on emotional advice. But he's improving with age.

"Okay. Well you know I love Toph. And I know she loves me. And I hadn't done this before, because I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want her to regret our relationship either if I did this. But I want to ask her to marry me."

Zuko's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before a smile graced his lips. "Congratulations, Sokka. That's great. But why are you scared? If you guys love each other, there should be no-"

Sokka raised his hand to cut him off. "I know we love each other," interrupted the tribesman. "But you remember how my last marriage ended, right? It was painful. And Toph's civil marriage ended badly too. It's something we've never really talked about. We both knew we weren't ready for that and we didn't need that to be happy. But now we've been together for ten years. I think we can move past it. And I want to make a more serious commitment to her. I want to prove to her that she and Lin are not just my rebound life, or comfort."

Zuko listened intently, realization dawning on his handsome features. He stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Sokka. That's in the past. The scars, the wounds from our past, are what shape us to be the people we are now. I would know." He briefly set a hand over his age old scar. "I understand you've both been hurt. But you've been together a long time now. You know each other's strengths, flaws, weaknesses, comforts, fears. You love and support one another. You're the capable parents Lin needs. You've made it work. Now I think the love you found in each other has healed your old wounds. It's time to move forward. If you love her, propose. You'll know what to say. Take her out. Romance her. Tell her what you've been feeling, what you're telling me right now. And don't look back. Take the leap. Embrace your pains, they make you _you. _Understand your mistakes and downfalls, they shape your life, they give you the strength to correct yourself, to keep moving, to live. I thought I could never be a good father because of Ozai. You were a witness to my fear. But once I held Ursa in my arms for the first time, I knew I could never harm my child. I used my father's mistakes as a way to learn and find the strength to be better. Now I have a son on the way. And I'm determined to not be like Ozai. I will not neglect either of my children. And you will not let your last failure in marriage stop you now. Sometimes you just need to take a chance and trust yourself."

Sokka just starred at his friend awe struck. "That was definitely better than the silver sandwich. Nice speech, Iroh Jr. But I think I get your meaning. You're right. Fuck my fears, fuck doubts, fuck the past. I won't make the same mistake again. I'm gonna do it, Zuko," claimed the politician with fierce determination.

The Fire Lord smiled. "That's my boy. You can do this. I'm gonna head back to the temple. You coming?"

"I'll be there in a few, I just need to do something here first. Thank you, Zuko. I really needed you here."

Zuko nodded and began walking back, in long, meaningful strides.

"Zuko?" Sokka called out.

The monarch turned back for a moment.

"How do you do it? Take the leap with so much confidence, how do you know it'll work out?" he asked.

The firebender was quiet for a moment before answering. "I don't. I'm scared every time I take a risk. But having the determination, the drive, to move forward is the key. I've done it for so long it just seems natural now. It's what I did when I first decided to join your group. It's how I took the throne and lead my nation, despite the fear of failing in my own purpose and ending up like my ancestors. It's what pushes me to try to be a good father, despite how petrified I am of bring cruel like my father was. But that determination to keep pushing has given me so many rewards. Good friends, a stable nation, and two wonderful children. I have faith it'll do the same for you."

Zuko turned around and continued his journey back to the temple, leaving Sokka alone in the courtyard, letting his words sink in.

The councilman turned to the sky. "I think I'm ready. Please give me the strength to this, Yue."

Sokka lingered a few moments more before trudging back to the temple for some much needed sleep and contemplation.

* * *

The next few days went by relatively slowly. The gang hung out on Sunday for some more bonding. Once they returned to their own homes, Sokka immediately set out to his council office to finish the betrothal necklace he'd started on a month ago.

He worked on it every day for three days straight. He had Aang help him find the proper patterns and bend some stone he could add to the carvings, so Toph could better see them.

Toph began to get suspicious whenever Sokka would seem distant or nervous around her, or acted strange at home, but then would quickly dismiss it. She needed to focus on the triad meet up that would take place later that same week. She was far too busy prepping Kauz and her officers. This transaction needed to go according to plan.

Sokka one afternoon emerged from his office, with the necklace finally completed. After the council meeting on the tariffs of Fire Nation imports, he and Zuko headed over to Zuko's suite at the embassy to give his friend the first glimpse. It would be safe from prying ears, as Mai and Ursa were out with Katara and Kya shopping for baby items for Lu Ten.

"Here it is," said the tribesman with great pride. "It took me hours on end to finish but the result was worth it."

Zuko looked at the necklace in awe. It truly was a remarkable piece. The end clasps were made of pure silver metal, etched with straight lines and polished to a high shine. The rest of the necklace was made of stone rather than the traditional wood, for Toph's sake. It had been expertly carved on the edges to have a slight curve around the middle pendant and painted a light blue, to contrast with Toph's alabaster skin. The final touch was the carving in the middle of the pendant, the symbols of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes combined into one. Half of it was the Water Tribe's signature swirling waves, the other half was the solid earth symbol. It was perfect down to the last detail.

"Sokka this is amazing, and it's mad purely of stone and metal. She'll be able to really see it. The thought of that alone will have to make her say yes," praised his friend.

Sokka took the necklace from the fire master's hands and nodded. "I really hope so. I hope this plunge doesn't end up with me being damaged beyond repair."

Zuko put a reassuring hand on Sokka's shoulder, much like the night of the reunion. "You know what you want. You love her. She feels the same. Lin will be thrilled. Don't doubt yourself when you've come this far. You can do this, brother. Believe in yourself. And trust her love for you."

The warrior nodded. "I guess youre right. I'm gonna try doing it today."

* * *

Sokka and Toph had lunch together at Huang's. As they waited for their noodles, Sokka cleared his throat. "Toph. You know I love you, right? That you mean everything to me, Lin too. And all I ever want is to make you both happy."

Toph's eyebrows furrowed at his odd statements. "Of course I know all this, Sokka. We discussed this the other day. What's going on with you lately? You've been distant and working harder these last few days, you've been jumpy and nervous around me, and spending more time at the council. We've hardly spent any time together since Saturday. If I weren't so busy getting ready for the triad meet up, I'd be more vigil. What's wrong? Tell me the truth." She planted her feet firmly on the stone floor, ready for his response and any change in his heartbeat.

Sokka took a deep breath and began. "Nothing is wrong. But I've come to make a choice, Toph. I want you to know I'm committed to our relationship, and to my being Lin's dad 100%. I'm there completely. Which is why I need to ask-"

Just then, Lieutenant Ton Li ran into the restaurant, cutting off Sokka's words. The councilman glared at the intruder, now losing his newfound courage.

He stood and saluted the couple. "Chief Beifong, Councilman Sokka, I apologize for the intrusion. But Chief, there's an emergency at the precinct and we need you there. Kauz and the earthbenders started a riot among the other holding cell suspects and are attempting to escape. They already took out Lee and another guard, we need backup!"

Toph immediately shot up from her seat, Sokka's recent words forgotten. "WHAT! Motherfucker! Nobody busts out of _my_ station! Let's go! Call for the rest of the squad on patrol, all units back to headquarters now! Sorry Sokka, I gotta go I'll call you when this is resolved!"

She ran out of the restaurant, her second in command running close behind.

Sokka starred after them for a moment before slumping in his seat. "Fucking great. Every fucking time I find the balls to talk to her about it, I get interrupted and lose my fucking nerve."

He sighed, ordering the meal as take out instead and headed to City Hall to catch up on the work he'd missed while he had been slaving away at finishing the betrothal necklace.

After a cold lunch and a few hours of work, Sokka decided to call it a day. It was still early, not even four o'clock, but he had no motivation to do anything.

_Next time. No tonight, tonight I will ask her,_ he said to himself._ No more excuses._

Just then, there was a knock at his office door. Sokka voiced his permission for entrance, puzzled by who it could be.

Aang walked in, a look of worry and anxiety written all over his normally cheerful and collected features. This worried Sokka.

The swordsman immediately stood up. "Aang, what's going on? You look terrible. Did something happen? To my sister? The kids? Toph? Did the riot get out of hand-"

The avatar help up his hand, to detain his brother-in-law's mindless rant. "No, Katara and the kids are fine. I was just at the police station a few hours ago, Toph's all right. She's pissed and exhausted like all her officers, but they got the situation under control before it got too violent. The triad is locked up in a cell in the maximum security portion of the precinct. Toph is in a meeting with her superiors discussing security measures to prevent further outbreaks like this as we speak."

The warrior let out a breath of relief. "Okay good. What's the problem then? If it's about why I haven't asked her, I was about to when her lieutenant stormed in and said about the riot."

Aang shook his head. "That's now why I'm here either. Something's come up, something very personal for you, and I don't know how it may impact you. This is why I wanted to be the one to tell you," he explained gently.

"Did something happen to my dad? Or the tribe?"

The Air Nomad shook his head. "Nothing like that. But something, or someone, from your past has, shown up again. And I know how hurtful those memories are for you. But you're gonna need to face them."

Sokka raised an eyebrow in confusion. What could Aang be talking about?

"Aang, no more dancing around the matter. Just give me a straight answer. What the hell are you talking about?"demanded the irritated councilman.

The airbender hesitated for a moment before sighing and stepping closer to his friend.

"Okay. I know it's been years since you've last heard from her. And believe me, this is as much a mystery to me as it will be for you. But Sokka, Suki is back in the city. And she's looking for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm still alive! I am SO sorry for the long ass wait for this chapter! But life has been hectic and I had a huge problem with writer's block. But I'm back and inspiration hit me last night! To those who've left reviews wanting this chapter, thank you, you're also the reason I'm continuing!**

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas and have a great New Year!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Legend of Korra and these amazing characters are not mine, they belong to the awesome duo that is Bryke and to Nickelodeon**.

* * *

The airbender hesitated for a moment before sighing and stepping closer to his friend.

"Okay. I know it's been years since you've last heard from her. And believe me, this is as much a mystery to me as it will be for you. But Sokka, Suki is back in the city. And she's looking for you."

Sokka froze as soon as the words tumbled out of the Avatar's mouth. He was in a state of shock. How is this possible?

Aang grew worried when he saw his friend start shaking slightly and his face scrunch up. So many emotions were dancing across Sokka's face. Heartache? Anxiety? Confusion? He didn't know what to feel.

Finally, the Councilman remembered how to speak. "S-Suki is here? In Republic City? And she's looking for me?"

His brother-in-law placed a supportive hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly as he nodded his head in confirmation.

Sokka took in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. Memories he'd kept buried away for over a decade suddenly resurfaced. Memories of love and warmth. Passion and tenderness. But those sweet memories were then overshadowed by those of pain and loss of when she left.

"Why now?" whispered the War Hero. "It's been so long. Why is she here now?"

Aang remained silent, deciding it was best to allow Sokka the chance to let out his frustrations before telling him the rest.

Sokka stepped away from the monk's grasp and turned to his desk.

After several painful minutes of silence, Sokka turned again to face again. Rage was all over his normally vibrant features. "Why?! Why is she here now?! What does she want from me! All I got was a note when she left. A fucking note when I got home!"

The airbender stood his ground firmly as he listened to his brother-in-law's rant. He understood the anguish. While Sokka had moved on with his life and was happy, he'd always felt guilt and heartache about the way his marriage ended. He hadn't heard from her since the day she left Republic City.

Sokka tried to calm himself down and leaned against his desk. Once he managed to get his emotions under control, he lifted his eyes to meet those of the concerned Avatar.

"I'm sorry about that, Aang. I should have better control by how. But this, this is just-"

Aang stepped forward and cut him off. "It's okay. I can't imagine how you feel. You weren't even sure if she was okay all these years and now suddenly popping up- I get it. But you need to keep a level head, Sokka."

The sword master closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened them again, nodding for Aang to continue.

"I had just finished my meeting with Ambassador Yu Chi. I was on my glider heading back to the island. Before I crossed Yue Bay, I saw someone down below waving, trying to get my attention. I wasn't sure who she was, so I landed and asked if she needed help with something. She said she and I were no strangers. After I got a good look at her, I realized it was Suki," said the master of four elements. "She said hello to me and asked about Katara and the kids. We chatted for a minute about them before I asked where she'd been all this time."

"Where has she been?"

Aang shrugged. "She told me she's been living back on Kyoshi Island all these years. She's now the Commander of the Kyoshi Warriors, the highest and most honored rank, and is training the next generation. She also said she was going to be in town for a bit. Suki wasn't wearing her uniform, she was wearing plain Earth Kingdom clothes. Something tells me she's not here on anything business related," he replied.

Sokka crossed his arms over his chest, feeling anger bubble within him. "What does she want from me?"

Aang sighed. "She didn't tell me much. After we talked about that, she asked me how you were. I told her you were doing well, that you'd been promoted to Head Councilman a few years ago. That your sword classes were thriving and more people wanted to learn from you. And I told her you were in a relationship now."

Sokka looked at Aang menacingly. "You didn't tell her I'm with Toph, did you? Or that I'm gonna propose to her?! My personal life is my-"

"No," he stated calmly. "It's not my place to tell her your personal life. She obviously doesn't need to know that from me. I only told her you were in a relationship. I didn't say with who and she didn't ask. She asked me where you were. I told her I wasn't sure, you were probably in a council meeting. She told me she knows you two didn't part on good terms," Aang ignored the dissatisfied snort on Sokka's part. "But Suki needs to talk to you. I told her to look for you here sometime this week."

"For what, so she can make amends," he muttered bitterly. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Just now I'm having the courage to fully move on- and my ex suddenly comes back to the city? Did she say what she wants from me?"

The air master shook his head. "Suki didn't say specifically why she wanted to talk to you. She thanked me, told me she'd try finding you, and left. I came straight here."

The tribesman sighed exhaustedly as he ran a hand down his face. "Thanks for telling me, Aang. At least I heard it from someone I trust. I don't need the press all over this, too. Would you mind if we just talk later? I need time to think."

"I understand," answered the Air Nomad. "I'm going to go pick Kya up from her healing lesson. If you need to talk to somebody, I'm here. And don't worry, I'll do all I can so this stays private."

As Aang quietly left the office, closing the door gently, Sokka sat in his chair. He was so confused. Why was his ex-wife back?

The poor warrior did not know what he was going to do. He wasn't sure how to act if he saw her again. And worse, he doesn't understand why she needs to find him. He buried himself in his work, trying to take his mind off it.

* * *

After nearly two hours of fighting with the prisoners who had taken some of the guards hostage, Toph and her remaining squad were finally been able to overpower the rioting fugitives.

The precinct was a disastrous mess. There were cables everywhere, huge craters in the stone floor from the fight, and many of the desks were destroyed due to the excessive bending. Toph was pissed beyond words.

After a long meeting with her superiors on how to prevent future outbreaks, the chief punched Kauz square in the jaw for causing so much trouble. It turns out he had attempted to convince the other prisoners that if they took a few of the weaker officers hostage, they could escape and force Chief Beifong to give into their demands. They were sadly mistaken, as Toph had called in every single officer in the damn city to help control the outbreak. After a long and rigorous battle, the best metalbenders and the Police Chief herself formed a tight unit around the surrounded escapees and the organized militia of earthbenders bended large metal casings around the criminals. Each were interrogated and handled roughly as they were placed in a more secured, lower level of the precinct. From now on, only the more seasoned officers of Beifong's squad would interact with the prisoners.

The frustrated Beifong was finishing up a damage report with her assistant, who read the requirements aloud to her and Toph told her what to write. If there was one thing Toph hated, it was paperwork. Oh, Kauz would pay dearly for what he did to her precinct.

"Just write that three officers were badly wounded, but were taken to the hospital immediately. One has broken ribs, the other has both arms broken, and the rookie has a concussion from being thrown into the wall. Those who wear held hostage are unharmed. As for the criminals, none of them were gravely injured. We followed the book and detained them, went through with proper interrogation, and moved them to a more secure holding place," Toph muttered as she massaged her temple, trying to mitigate her severe headache.

"Yes, Chief," answered the woman as she obediently finished filling out the report.

A light knock interrupted their work. After Toph barked for the person to enter, a concerned Katara came into the office.

"Hey Sweetness," said the earthbender as she took a seat and crossed her arms. "Come to see if I'm still alive? No worries, Aang already came by. I thought he'd tell you?"

The waterbender sighed. "Aang hasn't come back yet, I guess he went to tell Sokka, he's probably worried. I came to see how you were doing, the entire place looks like a hurricane stormed through it."

The secretary finished filling out the official documents and politely interrupted the conversation of the two war heroines. "Excuse me. Chief, I've finished. I'll have these documents sent to the Republic Justice Hall at once. Is there anything else you need?"

Toph played with her signature armband, mindlessly twirling the stones in the air before finally bending them back onto her arm. "Not at the moment. Just let me know what the reply from the Justice Hall is. Also, make sure the lieutenant has his report done by the end of the day. You're dismissed. Thank you, Ying."

The younger woman nodded. "I'll get right on it. Excuse me, Chief Beifong, Master Katara." She quietly left the office, closing the door behind her.

Katara sat down. "I brought my water skin in case I could help."

"No need. The officers who were badly hurt were already taken to the hospital. And aside from a few bruises and scratches, no one else on my squad was too hurt. We were lucky. I'm fine too, Sugar Queen, before you get riled up about my health. All of this bullshit is just giving me an intense headache. That little bitch is so lucky I need his ass for that meet up. Otherwise I'd bend him so deep into the ground he'd reach hell."

"So what're you gonna do about that? If the Triad catch wind of this riot from the press, there's no way this staged meet up will work," Katara pointed out.

"Kauz was trying to escape so he could warn his little Triad friends," Toph explained. "But Aang said he'd help cover this up. Amd my superiors agreed it'd be better if Kauz was kept on the down low. The press will know there was a riot, but we'll tell them that a violent rapist that Sokka recently convicted was trying to make a run for it. They don't need to know it was a Triad."

"Alright. But try to calm down a bit, Toph, you're going to run yourself into the ground. When we heard about the riot on the radio, Lin got really worried."

Toph's features softened at the thought of her poor daughter not knowing if her mother was alright. Come to think of it, she'd also run out on Sokka during their lunch date, and he was probably running up the wall.

"I can't leave yet, in reality, not for hours," she sighed. "I finished up the damages report, but I need to stay to straighten out the damages, talk with all of the officers, interrogate that bastard again, and give a statement about the riot. But tell Lin I'm okay. As soon as I have a minute, I'll call her at the island. Katara, I know you were gonna teach your combat waterbending class tonight, but-"

Katara's comforting hand on Toph's shoulder cut her off. "Don't worry," she assured the police chief. "I'll keep Lin over tonight. She can help me and the kids fix the air gates. I'll try to keep her busy and keep her mind off this until you call. I'll stop by your apartment to grab some of her things. And don't worry about the class, my assistant can take over for one night."

Toph gave her a small smile. Even after all these years, Katara was still the kind and motherly friend of the group. "Thanks, Sweetness. Sokka will probably be working late, too, because of all this shit. I really appreciate this."

The two shared a quick amd affectionate embrace. "Anytime, Toph. You and Lin are family. I'll leave so you can get your work done, be sure to call your daughter later."

Toph nodded as she felt her friend leave the office. She breathed in relief that at least her little badgermole would be cared for. Now her focus had to be on the matter at hand.

* * *

A few days passed as everyone tried to get things under control. Toph was constantly at the precinct, waving off the press with the statement about a fleeing rapist and keeping track of any other Triad movements in the city. She was so focused on the situation and spending any little time she had with Lin that she barley noticed Sokka's strange behavior. He would come to bed extremely late and hardly spoke.

Lin was growing concerned over the vigorous work pace of her mother and worried for her safety. She was also worried about the strange state her father figure was in. Aunt Katara came over with Tenzin to keep her company while her parents worked late.

The councilman was spending hours on end in his office. He was handling all kinds of reports and legal documents to have the prisoners who'd attempted escaping transferred to the maximum security prison as soon as possible after Toph's staged meet up, which was only a few days away. The added anxiety over Toph's welfare and his mixed emotions after Aang's revelation were not helping either.

As Sokka shuffled the finally completed prison transfer documents and shoved them into a drawer of his desk, he heard a soft knock at the door. Unsure of who it could be, and not having a good feeling about it, the councilman softly granted permission for entrance.

The door slowly crept open and an Earth Kingdom woman hesitantly stepped in. She stood rooted to her spot, looking down at the red carpeting of the council office. Sokka analyzed every detail of her. The woman was not tall, yet had an acceptable stature. She had creamy, alabaster skin, a round, pretty face and plumb, cherry red lips. She appeared to be in her late thirties or early forties. Her auburn hair reached her mid back and she wore a simple yet elegant green Earth Kingdom tunic.

She raised her gaze and met the ocean blue eyes of the warrior.

Sokka's breath caught in his throat. She had changed very much over the years, almost to the point of not being recognized. However, once they made eye contact, there was no doubt in his mind who this was. Those eyes were a deep shade of violet he'd only ever seen on one woman.

Sokka took in a deep breath and beckoned himself mentally to calm down. He took another deep breath and stood up from his seat, standing tall and proud, as he always does when playing role of the councilman, and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Suki," he addressed the woman.

She blinked a few times nervously before her lovely features fell to a neutral expression as well. If there was one thing they knew, it was how to read each other's expressions.

"Hello, Sokka," she greeted. "It's been a long time, huh?"

The swordsman nodded his head, trying very hard to keep his composure neutral and professional. "Almost fourteen years. You look well."

"I could say the same to you," she replied. "And I see you finally have your chairman position. I'm happy for you."

The tribesman nodded again, unsure of what else to say. Sokka is a man who is credited for being a brilliant strategist and speaker. Yet now for the first time in decades, words failed him. This was painstakingly similar to that time he attempted to explain the Invasion plan on the Day of Black Sun.

While Sokka debated his dilemma mentally, the Kyoshi leader allowed her eyes to roam her ex-husband's workplace. The office was large and very comfortable. The carpeting was a deep crimson color, the large desk was made of a fine mohagony wood, no doubt imported from Ba Sing Se. On it was his office phone, a lamp, some writing utensils, multiple papers and folders that no doubt contained important council business, and a framed photo. From this angle, Suki couldn't see the photo. There was a comfortable couch on the far side of the room accompanied by a small coffee table decorated with a fine tea set she remembers Zuko had given them many years ago. The room was very spacious and cozy, yet had an odd feeling of comfort and privacy. The window on the far left was large and had a fantastic view of the city's Central Plaza. The drapes were half closed, allowing some of the afternoon sunlight to stream in.

Her gaze went to the walls where more frames caught her interest. One was a framed certificate of Sokka's promotion to Chairman of the Council. Another was for his achievement of becoming one of the first members of the United Republic Council. The third on the next wall was the official inauguration of the Martial Arts Training Centre. Finally, she noticed a few actual photos on the wall near Sokka's framed achievements. One was of the gang from about twenty years ago, her included, all standing in front of the just then being constructed Air Temple Island. They all stood young and bright with a cheerfulness that made her heart ache and secretly long for those difficult yet joyous days of youth. The photo next to it was one of Sokka and Aang with a teenage Bumi standing between them, proudly holding up his newly forged sword next to his uncle and standing tall like his father. Sokka and Bumi had identical grins and both Aang's and Bumi's gray eyes looked like they would burst with pride. The photo made Suki smile. Bumi certainly was a perfect combination of his father and uncle.

She finally turned back to Sokka, who still stood with a professional pose, with a pensive look on his face. She took note of his current appearance. He had more muscle mass, that she could see through his councilman attire. His face looked more mature, yet not aged. His goatee was definitely thicker and longer. Where there was once his classic warrior wolf tail was now replaced with a neater, more professional looking style, no doubt due to his rank. And his illuminating sapphire eyes were still as beautiful as she remembered. However, she looked away quickly, as the last time she had seen those eyes, they had looked at her as they were now. Full of confusion, anger and a small amount of aching guilt.

"You have a very nice office here, Councilman," she remarked as she looked around a final time. "It's good to see your hard work is paying off."

The man in question swallowed and finally broke his silence. "Thanks. Yes, I'm very content with my job. And I've heard from Aang you've been ascended to the highest position amongst the Kyoshi Warriors. Congratulations."

She gave a small smile of gratitude before rounding the desk and picking up the framed photo that had so far averted her prying gaze. She was curious as to why this picture was so important that it was held in close proximity to him.

Her eyes widened slightly at the photo, but softened slightly. The photo contained the image of a seemingly happy family. Sokka stood proud and tall in his council attire with a large grin that dominated much of his face and lit up his eyes. Next to him was Toph, older than she remembered but still looking great, dressed in her police chief uniform, flashing a small smile of her own. Sokka's arm was wound around the petite yet fierce woman's shoulders. Finally, a small girl of about eight years of age stood between the two adults, with somewhat short and curly raven hair, large and curious emerald eyes, and a small, timid smile plastered on her delicate features. Her hands were clasped behind her back. Sokka's hand was clasped lovingly on her left shoulder, just as her mother's was on her other shoulder.

Suki remained quiet for a few moments, studying the picture while Sokka fidgeted nervously, wondering what she was thinking. And what business of hers was what photos he had on his desk? Or what he was now doing with his life? She walked out of it long ago.

The woman gently set the photo back in its rightful place and walked back to the front of the desk. "You've made a very nice life, Sokka. You finally have the family you wanted," she whispered softly.

The councilman narrowed his eyes, feeling anger bubble within him once again. "So," he began as he withdrew his hands from behind his back and crossed them over his broad chest. "Now that you're done looking into my personal affairs, what's the reason for your visit, Suki? Aang told me you were looking for me. Well here I am." A bit of resentment slipped into the tribesman's normally cheerful, deep voice.

The Kyoshi woman winced slightly at the tone of voice he used. He still sounded angry about the way things had ended last time they had been face to face.

She cleared her throat and spoke calmly. "I need to talk to you. Look, I understand there are things between us that were left unsaid. I know I left rather abruptly." She ignored the snort that came from the irritated politician. "But we're both adults, and we can act like it. We have a lot to discuss. Can we please just be calm and civil? One step at a time."

Sokka relaxed slightly and finally sighed in defeat, nodding his head. He would allow his resentment to dissolve for the moment.

Suki smiled and thanked him. "Okay. Um, are you busy right now or?"

"I actually just finished my work for the day," he answered nonchalantly. "I have time."

"Would you mind if we go talk somewhere, I don't know, more appropriate?" she asked hesitantly.

Sokka raised his eyebrow at her, wondering why she was nervous about talking in his office.

"I just think a place that's not work related would be more appropriate," she clarified. "And more private."

The councilman stroked his goatee for a moment before replying. "Alright. I know this spot in Central Plaza by a lake. It's quiet and rather isolated."

Suki nodded her head in approval. Sokka grabbed some things, locked his office, and they headed to the city park in uncomfortable silence. It was a short walk, yet those silent few minutes seemed like an eternity.

* * *

The pair reached a section of the park that was on the edge of a beautiful lake. The spot was surrounded by large oak trees. Looking around and being satisfied that no one was really around, Sokka sat on a bench next to a tree. Suki did the same, though she sat a certain distance away from him. It was sad really, she came to realize. Fifteen years ago, whenever they came to the park, they would sit together, holding hands, kissing, she would even sit in his lap. Now they could barely be in each other's presence. Where had things gone so wrong?

Sokka looked out to the lake for a few minutes, simply enjoying the serenity of the place. This has always been his spot to escape the pressures of work and life in general. This was the spot he came when he needed time to think, or to make important decisions, or just to sulk. It was strange really, this was the first place Sokka came to as soon as he'd been informed of Suki's departure. It was his place of solace. And now here he was with her of all people.

"So," he whispered uneasily, his gaze never leaving the crystal clear body of water. "Why are you back? Almost fourteen years, not a word. Not a call. No signs you were even alive and well. At least not to me. Sure, you sent Katara a card of congratulations when Tenzin was born. But other than that, we didn't hear from you."

Suki breathed deeply and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She turned to look at the man she'd once loved so fiercely. He was starring out to the water, his expression an almost perfect poker face. Most people would be fooled by this mask, but she, however, knew him better than most. She could see that under that brave warrior facade, he was hurting and needed answers. She felt her heart ache at this realization.

"I don't know how to say it," she confessed, lacing her hands together on her lap. "So we might as well talk about other issues first. It's time we did."

Suddenly, Sokka turned his head to meet her eyes and fury burned in the very depths of his dark azure eyes.

"Other issues?! What other fucking issues? I tried to make it work. I tried so hard to get you to help me solve our problems. It broke my heart when I found out you'd officially filed for a divorce at City Hall without even consulting me! I knew things were getting bad and we'd discussed that possibility, but I never thought you'd just go and do it!" The dam that had been holding back these painful emotions for so many years finally burst. He felt his previous, calm resolve slip away.

"And the day after we fought about it. I came home from work, ready to apologize. I thought our love was stronger than anything. And what do I find? All your stuff was gone. The divorce papers on the kitchen table with your signature!" Sokka stood up and faced her, his face beat red and his nostrils flaring, his eyes glistening with angry tears. "And a note next to it. We were together for fifteen years! And all I got was a fucking note! Do you know how much that broke me? I signed your damn papers and finalized the motion. It took me months to finally realize you weren't coming back. Now you suddenly show up and wanna talk out our issues fourteen years too late?"

Suki was on the verge of tears. She had no idea he had been keeping all of this bottled up for so long.

"Sokka, calm down," she replied shakily. "There are other people in the park. Let's jut speak rationally."

The tribesman closed his eyes and attempted to use some breathing techniques Aang taught him to calm himself down. Things were quiet for a few minutes. But he finally felt in control of himself and wiped his eyes, sitting on the opposite side of the bench once more.

"Okay," answered the woman. "I understand that I hurt you badly. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you, Sokka. But you only tip the scales against me. You don't understand what it was like for me, how much pressure I was under. The things that were expected of me as the prestigious Councilman's wife. I had no one to talk to. My family and friends were far away. I was a shadow of my former self. The Ozai Loyalists were attacking the city and the council every fucking day. You were almost killed three times, for Agni's sake!" She screamed into his face, furious tears now pouring out of her stunning violet eyes. "You worked day and night. You came home at dawn almost every day. The council kept you under so much pressure to fix everything. And you weren't taking care of yourself. You drank to keep yourself sane, and you never slept or ate. You were angry all the time about anything. And seeing you in such a bad state, the people of the city placed the blame on my shoulders! The councilman's wife who didn't support her husband's career, who didn't give a shit about anyone but herself!" She clenched her teeth as the memories flooded her mind.

"We could've worked it out," he stated. "I tried talking to you. And what did you want from me? The system I helped build was practically collapsing. I was under so much pressure to fix everything, as the strategist, the idea guy. I had to keep everyone safe. Aang, Katara, Toph and I worked like hell. This city, this while damn nation, is our responsibility!" He shouted.

Suki shook her head angrily. "How could I talk to you? Even after things settled down and the Loyalist were arrested, you weren't the same. Things were just falling apart for us. You were always with the council. Whenever we were together at home, we'd scream at each other for hours on end. We didn't have the trust and communication we once had. We weren't young kids in love anymore. And the way we used to always talk out our problems, we never could anymore. You tried making it work later on, after months of avoiding me or fighting with me. I couldn't anymore. It hurt too much."

"So instead you just filed for divorce instead of even asking my opinion on the matter of ending our marriage?!" Sokka barked back. "You just threw out a decade long marriage and a fifteen year long relationship! I was ready to apologize, to fix things. I thought we were okay after that night, but no I come home to a note saying how sorry you were and that you would always love me, but you had to do what was best for you!"

The Kyoshi woman wiped her eyes and glared at her ex-husband. "There was nothing left to do! I didn't want to argue anymore, and I was hurting so badly, Sokka. I couldn't spend another fucking day doing that."

"So instead of trying to work things out with your husband, you just up and leave, sure go with the fucking easy and selfish way out!"

"How DARE you call ME selfish! When this city was being built, I gave up everything for you! My home, my friends, my place as a Kyoshi warrior. I came here following your dream of building a legacy. I supported your campaign to form the council. I was there for you when the stress of the job would almost break you. I was here for years, supporting your dreams. But without anything else to save for our marriage, it was time to live my own life again!"

"I gave up a lot for you too! Or do you forget those three years before we started building this city, that I dropped everything I had at my tribe to go live with you on Kyoshi?! Okay fine! If you were so damn happy to leave our miserable marriage-"

Suki raised her hand. "Enough," she said. "I'm not going to argue. I don't need to defend my choices from you. Either way, you have Toph now, don't you?"

"Do not bring her into this," he growled. "She's the one who picked up the pieces of what you broke. She was there for me and helped me heal. I'm actually happy again because of her. I love her, and I've moved on. But what I don't fucking understand is why now? You can't tell me you came all this way just to tell me why you left."

Suki had fresh tears glistening in her eyes as she glared at the man in front of her. "No," she clarified. "I came to tell you something you should, no, **need** to know. It was only recently that I finally got the courage to come find you."

They both stood up as she prepared to leave this heated argument. It seems they could not, after all, converse calmly. There was still too much bitterness and resentment between them.

"What do you want from me?" He asked with fury dancing in his azure irises. "Why are you even here?"

Suki sighed. "We can't talk like this. I left a number with Aang for the hotel I'm staying at. Call me when you're actually thinking with a rational head." She turned to leave when Sokka grabbed her arm.

"For Agni's sake, why did you come looking for me?" He said in an almost pleading tone.

Suki jerked her arm out of his hold and felt her anger resurface. "I came here with my son."

Sokka's jaw dropped at her words. "S-son?" He began to shake lightly. "W-who's the father?" he questioned with dread.

The Kyoshi warrior was furious and hurt. She couldn't stay here any longer with the infuriating councilman.

"He's _your_ son, Sokka. I found out I was pregnant shortly after I left. He's thirteen years old. I came here to tell you that."

The woman turned and quickly sped walked out of the Central Plaza, furiously wiping her tears as more came.

Sokka stood rooted in his spot. He couldn't move a muscle. Time seemed to slow down and freeze completely for the warrior. It was as if his mind was trying to deny the words spoken by his ex-wife.

Finally, Sokka dropped to his knees and began to sob. Pain and confusion coursed through him like clockwork. How could this happen? Why was she telling him this now?

It didn't matter anymore, why Suki left, nor how much they fought. None of it mattered.

The only thing that came to him with painful clarity was the fact that he'd had a child of his own all of these years. And he didn't even know who he was.

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad? Heart wrenching? Please review, it motivates me to update more frequently! I promise to update more regularly guys.**

**few quick things:**

**If anyone is curious about the photo of Sokka, Toph and Lin that was on Sokka's desk, it's based on this gorgeous piece of art by Rhoey art/Family-418411371 **

**Also if anyone's interested, I am participating in Tokka Month, which this year is January 1st to the 31st! I'll be doing all 31 prompts!**

**Happy New Year!**

**~Foreveralways**


End file.
